


Have You Seen Potter?

by KingKay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Feels, Awkward Dates, Denial of Feelings, Dirty Thoughts, Flirting, Flustered Draco Malfoy, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry got HOT, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Muggle Clothing, Not a date until it is, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Sneaky Harry Potter, These two dorks will be the death of me, They have a plan, i do not, my weird sense of humour, prompts for chapters, winking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2020-10-07 22:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 30,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20474123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKay/pseuds/KingKay
Summary: Draco was prepared to face the trial of eighth year but he wasn't prepared for Harry Potter to show up looking like a greek god complete with muscles and a golden tan. The game is on now and Draco doesn't know the rules or what the prize is but he's determined to win anyway.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lydialovesdreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydialovesdreaming/gifts).

> Prompt
> 
> Eighth-year headcanon where Harry comes back to school fucking ripped after letting out all his post-war frustration at the gym, and Draco fucking whimpers when he sees him because "that shoulder to waist ratio is ridiculous and his biceps are like bigger than my head, Merlin are you seeing this Pansy".
> 
> This was originally part of my drabble series until I wrote another drabble that could be tied into this one and it became a multi-chapter fic. Hope you enjoy finding out where this fic ends up going because i have no clue either.

Draco let out a resigned sigh as he shifted uncomfortably on the platform and tugged on the sleeve of his shirt. Darting a look beside him at Pansy he saw her chin raised and jutting out in stubborn determination and hoped he appeared as confident about returning to Hogwarts.

They had both been surprised to be invited back for the creatively named eighth year, Draco more so than Pansy. However, it was official and sighed by the new headmistress McGonagall with the additional note that she expected him to be a model student. Draco had glared at the implications of her words and planned to burn the letter, but his mother had taken it from his hand. The expression of hopefulness on her face as she talked about second chances and a brighter future caused his refusal to dry on his tongue without ever being spoken.

However, now it was time to actually return he was having second thoughts, the whispered insults as they had arrived only the beginning of what they would face in the corridors of the school. He was sure the moment that he let his guard down he’d end up hexed or worse.

A hand settled on his shoulder, and he turned to face his mother, the strain of the war still visible in the lines on her face making her look older. He didn’t look much better, but he had slowly managed to put on the weight he’d lost. It was only the bags under his eyes from fitful sleep and the scars under his clothing that suggested he wasn’t as fine as he acted.

“This will be good for you, you’ll see,” she said softly to him with a small pained smile. He returned it with his own unwilling to shatter her delusions. Nothing he did would fix the mistakes their family had made and even trying to take on that responsibly weighed too much for him to carry.

“I know, I’ll make you proud,” he replied, once more keeping his beliefs to himself and accepting the burden to lessen hers. His mother’s smile widened, and she pulled him into a hug, the open display of affection still strange but appreciated. She needed things to return to normal, needed to know that he could possibly have a future after the war and if completing his studies aided that then he would deal with the stares and whispers and danger.

Stepping back, he gave her a nod in farewell and moved closer to the carriages with Pansy at his side, comforted by her presence and the knowledge he’d have one ally at school. The whispers grew louder around them, and his attempts to block them out failed, his ears automatically straining to pick up the words while he slipped his hand into his pocket and gripped his wand. He wanted to be prepared should he need to protect himself, just protect. He had no interest in fighting back and risk being sent home or to Azkaban.

“Can you believe it?”

“I know. He looks amazing.”

Draco paused as his head snapped up at the gushed words of the girl a few feet away, confused at first. Then he saw him, and he realised that they hadn’t been talking about him, as his eyes widened and the saliva dried up in his mouth.

The hair was the same unruly mess of inky black curls, and he still had a pair of circle glasses over his bright green eyes, but everything else had changed about the Gryffindor golden boy.

For one, he was now golden with a healthy tan showing on his arms, the firm muscles defined and flexing as he hoisted his bag higher on his shoulder. Potter looked strong enough to crush a man, and Draco certainly felt like he was being crushed as his chest tightened, making breathing difficult. He continued to stare as Potter moved closer, the sharp pain in his side from Pansy’s elbow only making him blink for a moment before his eyes returned to Potter.

“You’re drooling,” she whispered into his ear, and that at least made him snap his jaw closed, he hadn’t really noticed when his mouth had fallen open in shock.

He swallowed and straightened his back as Potter strode, _yes fucking strode_, toward them while Draco remained frozen in awe. His eyes trailing over Potter’s broad shoulders and the defined six-pack that could be gleaned from the tight t-shirt he was almost wearing. He narrowed his eyes to look closer, wondering if it’d been painted on due to the way it clung to....everything.

When Potter drew level with him, their eyes met, and Draco ducked his head as his cheeks burned and his heart raced. He hoped that his lustful gaze hadn’t been recognisable, but Potter continued on without a word. Letting out the breath he had been holding, he risked another peek.

_ Merlin and Morgana, no one should look like that_, he thought, and it was only fear and the fact it was Potter that stopped Draco from throwing himself at the Adonis. A whimper slipped from his lips at the sight of the trousers lovingly cupping Potter's firm arse.

His eyes flew upward when Potter stopped a foot away and turned. Once more, their eyes met, and Draco was too terrified to look away, to do anything but try and not pass out. Potter was frowning as his eyes ran over Draco’s body before settling on his face where he frowned harder. Draco could feel the flush on his cheeks, the hot tips of his ears, so he tried to smirk, something familiar to remove the tension. He felt it turn into more of a shy smile which seemed to confuse Potter more before slowly, his frown disappeared, and he smiled at Draco.

_ Oh fuck_, Draco’s thoughts shouted in his head, he should go before things got weirder, not to mention the chance to let his blood pressure drop would be a good idea too.

Unfortunate, the signal from his brain didn’t reach his legs, and he stayed frozen in place, caught in a strange staring match with Potter. His hands were clammy where they were still hidden in his pockets and sweat was beginning to soak through the back of his shirt. A hand gripped his arm, and he found himself being pulled away by Pansy onto the train.

However, he looked back to catch one last glance at Potter, unable to help himself, and that was why he saw Potter wink at him with what was clearly a seductive smile. The noise he made wasn’t human, and he was thankful that only Pansy was there to hear it as his brain completely shut down. He didn’t think that he’d be able to pass any of his classes if Potter was going to be walking around looking like a wet dream come true. Nevertheless, this year would undoubtedly be exciting and possibly very good for him.

“I can’t believe you’ve been broken by Potter,” Pansy complained beside him, shaking her head.

“Did you see him?” Draco replied his voice raspy and filled with lust.

“Yes, but right now we are riding the train so could you stop thinking about riding Potter?”

Instantly Draco’s mind was filled with the fantasy of finding Potter on the train and locking them in one of the carriages for the entire trip. He vaguely noticed being pushed down onto a seat and Pansy muttering something at him. Draco didn’t hear a word of it as he pictured holding onto Potter’s shoulders as he straddled his waist and the delicious burn as he sank down onto a hard cock.

His fantasies, unfortunately, didn’t become a reality and by the time the train reached the station outside of Hogwarts, Draco had convinced himself that Potter hadn’t looked that good. It had just been the shock at how much he had changed that had caused Draco to lose his composure and now he knew what to expect he would be ready with a witty comeback if Potter tried to cause him trouble.

Leaving their trunks for the elves to collect they stepped off the train and took in the sight of the castle before them. To Draco, it was both familiar and foreboding, like seeing an old friend that he had betrayed. A surprisingly accurate comparison, and his chest tightened with trepidation as he avoided catching the eye of those around him, knowing they would be filled with hatred.

With a deep breath, he prepared to walk forward only for Potter to appear before him, cutting in front of him and derailing the dark thoughts in his head.

“Sorry Malfoy,” Potter said as he smiled at Draco and his eyes roamed over Draco’s body with interest and not a trace of embarrassment. A shiver raced down his spine, and Draco opened his mouth, planning to say something snide in reply to Potter’s cocky attitude. The words never reached the end of his tongue and vanished from the front of his mind as Potter winked at him just like before.

“I’ll see you around,” Potter whispered lowly before spinning on his heels and strode away to join his friends climbing into one of the thestral pulled carriages.

“What the fuck?” Draco mumbled as he walked with Pansy to the next available carriage in a daze. After taking his seat, he took some time to puzzle over Potter’s strange behaviour but couldn’t make any sense of it.

“Was that a threat?”

“I’m not sure, they don’t usually cause that much sexual tension, but that might have just been from the waves of lust coming off you when you practically swallowed your tongue at Potter’s facial tic,” Pansy teased as she gave him an extravagant wink.

“Piss off Pans,” Draco grumbled as he lifted a hand to cover his flaming cheeks, “He’s just messing with me, but I’m not playing his stupid game.”

He was back at Hogwarts to study, and that’s what he would do. Potter could be a prat all he wanted, but Draco wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of a response.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt
> 
> Harry: *smiles*
> 
> Draco: *slams his hands on the table while blushing* that’s it! I’m killing him!
> 
> Pansy: or, you could man up and ask him out instead.
> 
> Draco: …but, killing him would be easier.

Draco crossed his arms as he looked over his shoulder at Potter a few rows away in potions class. Potter’s glasses were slipping down his nose as he curled forward, mouth open and pulled up at the corners as he laughed at something Weasley had said.

Draco closed his eyes, holding himself tighter as the sound echoed around him before it slithered around his chest and constricted like a snake. It was painful how much something as simple as the carefree sound could undo him completely. He drew a shallow breath into his tight chest and opened his eyes in time to see Potter’s lock with his before the fucking git winked at him.

Draco fought back a groan and turned his head away with a scowl. Over the three weeks, since school had resumed, Potter had been ruthlessly and systematically destroying his mental state. The way he continually kept looking at Draco in class so that he could feel it burning into his skin or the deliberate brush of their shoulders as they walked down the corridors that caused Draco to bite back a bloody whimper. However, the biggest and worst of Potter’s evilness was the winking. The way he would smile when he caught Draco staring at him before closing one eye in a flirty manner that without fail and despite Draco’s best efforts caused his cheeks to flood with heated blood. He could feel the blush on his cheek right now, the tingling heat of blood under the surface as his heartbeat out of time against his chest.

“That’s it I’m going to kill him,” Draco muttered bringing down a fist on the table as he risked shooting a dark glare at Potter who traced his bottom lip slowly with the tip of his tongue in reply.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck,_ Draco thought as his face heated more and he quickly looked away ashamed of how his cock was stirring in his trousers.

“Or you could just man up and ask him out,” Pansy suggested from beside him casually, as she searched through her bag for her potion’s textbook. Draco let out a sigh and slumped forward, so his head knocked on the cold wood of his desk with a small thump.

“But killing him would be so much easier,” Draco whispered into the scratched desk bitterly as he traced one of the larger gouges with his fingertip. He turned his head to the side and peered up at Pansy, who rolled her eyes at his immature behaviour. He pressed his lips together and sat back up before she had the chance to scold him into doing so by telling him to grow up.

It was something she had been saying a lot recently and always in regards to Potter and Draco’s sudden and inescapable crush. If he had known in First-year that Potter would one day look like sex on legs, he would have been a lot nicer back then, hell if Potter had looked like he did now during the war he could have convinced Draco to switch sides with a crook of his finger and one of those bloody winks.

It was infuriating that Potter now processed a way to get under his skin and he didn’t even have to try. Just watching Potter stretch at breakfast and the way his arms tensed defining the hard muscles and the flash of his toned stomach had resulted in making Draco choke on his breakfast. He was supposed to be here to study and make something of himself after his mistakes during the war, a chance of a future his mother had said. However, most of his classes were spent fantasying about Potter, undressing him mentally with his mind and wondering how many different places they could screw in the massive castle.

He rubbed at the bags under his eyes that remained persistently though they were caused less and less by nightmares and more often by Draco awakening from an erotic dream that featured Potter in his quidditch gear. The snug leather breeches hugging his calves and thighs as lovingly as Draco wished he could.

With a shake of his head, he pushed aside those thoughts before they became a very promenade problem and scanned the others in the classroom while the teacher prattled on in front of him.

He had expected more backlash from the students for returning to Hogwarts, but while the cold looks and insults weren’t precisely pleasant, they were ignorable, mostly. A few had slipped past his mask of indifference to lodge themselves in his brain so that they repeated on a never-ending loop of guilt and shame for hours. Thankfully Pansy was usually there to prevent his spiral into full-blown depression by offering him a shoulder to cry on and calm assurances that things would turn out fine. So far, she had been right about that, and he had relaxed enough not to fear being hexed in the back whenever he was out of sight of a Professor.

“So what’s the plan to get into Potter’s pants?”

_ Of course, other times she was an insane bitch that spoke complete shit_, Draco thought.

“There is no plan. Not even magic can work a miracle like that,” Draco explained again. Pansy only shrugged at his words, she refused to believe that something was out of reach if you were sneaky enough. So far she had suggested a love potion, kidnapping and even the use of the imperious curse, though the last one was a joke or so she said.

“Not with that attitude.”

He hated this stupid crush, hated that Potter consumed his every thought, but then the prat had been doing that for years, but this was different. While he might have had the rare sexual fantasy involving Potter, they had been buried by the hundreds of ones about seeing Potter defeated once and for all by his hand. Whereas now it didn’t matter how much Draco tried to picture someone else or admire another male body, an image of Potter would appear in his head to grab his attention and redirect him to the person that was out of his reach.

Too weak-willed to stop himself Draco’s eyes once again drifted over to Potter, gazing at the honey-kissed tone of his skin of his hands and wondering how they would look placed on his own fair skin. They would make a beautiful contrast with their opposing colouring almost like one of those black and white symbols he had once seen but didn’t know the name of.

He returned his attention to the teacher as he let out a huff of despair. This was his last year at Hogwarts, only eight months before they would all go their separate ways and he wouldn’t have to deal with Potter’s flaunting and flirting. He could ignore Potter for that long, just a few months; it shouldn’t even be a challenge for him…The thought cut out as he realised his head had turned again towards Potter.

He whipped his head back to the teacher, forcing himself to concentrate on the lesson and not his own lack of control where Potter was concerned. Even as the class finished and they headed to lunch Draco couldn’t avoid Potter as he moved past him, now a little taller and much bigger it was a wonder that he didn’t knock Draco down as he bumped their shoulders. The grin he shot back at Draco radiated smugness while his eyes hinted at something much more lustful. Draco stopped dead in his tracks, hands curling tightly on his bag strap as he followed the movement of Potter’s arse as he walked away to catch up with his friends.

Not even Pansy placing a comforting hand on his arm could stem the fire of determination that filled him.

“Ok, I need a plan because I am not putting up with this for another fucking minute, let alone several months,” he hissed out sharply. The smirk that spread over Pansy’s face was filled with a promise of revenge, and she gave him a nod as she linked their arms.

“Let the game truly begin, come on,” she said as she dragged him towards the Great hall.

They started plotting over dinner; their ideas whispered back and forth between bites, but hardly any were viable.

“I have an idea,” Pansy finally said her face lighting up with excitement. Draco paused, placing down his goblet and making it clear that he was interested while showing that he didn’t expect much.

“How about you show Potter what’s he’s missing?”

“And how exactly am I supposed to do that?” Draco asked already losing interest in Pansy’s newest useless plan.

“Well we don’t have to wear uniforms anymore do we, so what’s to stop you dressing to impress?”

Draco feeling slightly insulted looked down at the fitted black robes he was wearing, the cut and fabric the best money could buy, “Excuse you.”

“I don’t mean you don’t look good, but maybe a change is just what you need to fluster Potter.”

“What sort of change?” Draco leaned forward, intrigued by what was going through Pansy’s head and waiting for the point she has clearly avoided making yet.

“I think we need something muggle.”

Draco felt his expression shift to one of shock before he shook his head.

“Not a chance Pansy, I’m not wearing those terrible mug-.”

His words stopped as he accidentally locked eyes with Potter on the other side of the room, and his cheeks turned red. Potter hadn’t winked; no, it had been so much worse because he had just blown Draco a fucking kiss.

He turned to face Pansy and clenched his jaw before he snapped, “Let’s do it.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt
> 
> Casual clothes day at Hogwarts.  
Draco turns up to class wearing ripped black jeans, a black choker and a grey crop top. Harry turns to see what everyone is muttering about and then spots Draco and Draco's tummy and goes bright red.  
But then Draco notices Harry, who is wearing an oversized hoodie and blue shorts, but most importantly two red and yellow hairpins in his messy hair and Draco goes red too.  
So they are both just starting at each other blushing and everyone knows why, except them.
> 
> If this chapter seems familiar it's because I originally wrote it in the comments section of the Drarry fanart and fanfiction group. This is the cleaned up and edited version. Please enjoy.

It had taken a few days for Pansy to get their outfits together but today was the day, and Draco was reasonably terrified about how this plan would play out. He had never had much success in beating Potter at anything and a seven year losing streak can make even a Malfoy worry.

Draco tugged nervously at the grey top, trying to pull it over his stomach but the fabric refused to remain there and rose once more to rest along the bottom of his rib cage.

"Are you sure about this Pansy?" He asked as he glanced beside him at her walking beside him down the thankfully empty corridor. A twinge of annoyance settled in his chest and made his lip curl as he thought that it really was unfair; her top was longer. Pinched under her bust it widened to appear more like a white dress as it flowed over her hips and hid the waist of the dark blue leggings she was also wearing.

"Yes, you look great. Muggle clothing is just what you need to get back at Potter."

"And flashing a bit of skin apparently," he muttered sulkily with a pout. The black jeans he could cope with, the denim surprisingly soft and comfortable. The rips in them he didn't understand and thought they just made him look like a beggar, but Pansy swore they were the height of muggle fashion.

Eventually he gave up on pulling at the grey crop top and instead Draco tugged at the choker around his neck, the band of leather a little constricting as it rested on his Adam's apple. However, his shortness of breath could be the result of the nerves building inside him as they got closer to the first class of the day. They had deliberately skipped breakfast to get ready without an audience, and Draco was grateful for his empty stomach as it reduced the chance that he would throw up. They were also running a tiny bit late leaving the corridors clear and so their entrance would make the most impact. An idea that in hindsight Draco wished had been scrapped; in fact, this entire plot was a bad idea, and he shouldn’t have let Pansy talk him into it.

The door to class was in view now and behind it sat not only the professor and their classmates but Potter and Draco's steps faltered. He didn’t want to acknowledge that Potter’s opinion mattered or that he was going to these ridiculous lengths just because he wished to see Potter as rattled as he made Draco.

What if Potter wasn’t rattled, what if he took one look at Draco and burst out laughing or worse. This plan was a clear admittance on Draco's part that Potter was getting to him, but that wasn’t much of a secret anymore. His red cheeks a signal to anyone with eyes that Potter’s new look affected him greatly.

“I can’t do this,” Draco choked out past the fear filling his throat and cutting off his air supply. Pansy quickly grabbed his arm as Draco prepared to flee and halted him with stubborn determination and a glare that promised death if he dared run.

"Don't even think it," she threatened as she dug her nails into his arm, causing Draco to wince at the pain. The long black fingerless gloves he was wearing only protecting him enough that she didn’t draw blood. They had been a last-minute addition to his outfit to cover the faded remains of his dark mark from view and when she let him go Draco tugged it back into place.

"I swear this will make Potter forget his own name and melt into a puddle at your feet, so get your gorgeous arse in there right now or I will make you.”

Draco rolled his eyes at Pansy's terrible pep talk, but he did feel just a little better than before. So he took a deep breath and let his lungs fill before blowing it out slowly, trying to appear calm even as his heart still raced.

“Right let's do this,” he said the words full of fake confidence.

With his back straight he gave her a nod and strode into the classroom first after pushing the door open. Several heads turned to look at him as it closed with a thump behind him. With difficulty he kept his head up, raising his eyebrow at anyone who met his eyes until they looked away. The moment he saw Potter he tried to fight down the blush that wanted to settle across his cheeks, even if Draco didn't think he was wholly successful.

With another steadying breath, he put one foot before the other and headed down the centre aisle. He made his movements look effortless as he walked to his seat, but it was a lie. If anyone looked closely, they would see the tiny tremble of his hand. In an attempt to still them he hooked his thumbs into the pockets of his jeans and curled his fingers tightly.

He'd almost reached his seat when Potter finally turned and looked at him. Draco watched the way his eyes widened and trail over his body and a sense of smugness settled in Draco's stomach. His smirk even turned to a genuine smile when Potter met his eyes wearing a blush as red as the Gryffindor crest. Draco paused and swayed his hips restlessly his nerves sneaking back up on him as Potter remained silent.

Too afraid to risk speak himself he took in Potter's clothing choice. The dark blue hoodie was oversized and seemed out place with the lighter blue shorts though he did like how they showed off the muscles of Potter's legs wonderfully. The dark hair on the shaped muscles bringing blood to his own cheeks and he swallowed back the saliva filling his mouth. Lifting his gaze he noticed the small clips in Potter’s curls, they lifted his fringe off his forehead and drew more attention to the sharp line of his stubble covered jaw and Draco's heart stuttered.

How could anyone look so hot in such baggy clothing, it simply wasn’t fair, not to the world or his sanity.

Draco felt his fingers flex with the desire to reach out and run through the inky black curls. Then, of course, his traitorous mind moved onto how it would feel sitting on Potter's lap while doing so while kissing Potter's full soft lips.

A nudge in his back returned Draco's wandering mind to the present, and he was once again thankful for his friend’s intervention before he made a fool of himself. With his face flushed and his mouth bone dry, he moved past Potter to continue heading to his seat at the back of the class. It took all he had not to wrap his hands over his bare stomach that fluttered with butterflies.

"Eyes up Potter." He heard Pansy sass loudly, and when he turned to look back he noticed Potter's head snap upward. An embarrassed expression on his face as he stared at Draco before Potter spun in his seat and faced forward again.

Draco smiled, shamelessly pleased at Potter's reaction and lustful gaze. Sitting he pulled out his books and a quill, and when Potter peeked around to look at him Draco winked.

Two can play this game it seemed.

Draco was riding the high of his success, Potter hadn’t given him a single wink or cocky grin all lesson. He even went so far as rushing ahead of Draco out of the class and therefore removing the opportunity for him to rub their shoulders together in the corridor.

“Poor Potter, I think you broke him,” Pansy joked as they made their way to charms class.

“Perhaps,” Draco muttered in reply distractedly.

“care to explain why you aren’t celebrating your victory. I thought you’d be pleased to have Potter all flustered."

“I am,” Draco argued back, and it wasn’t a lie. Seeing Potter turn red had been satisfying, a confidence boost that he had been sorely in need of this year.

However he knew Potter, knew that he wouldn’t back down from a challenge and Draco had just stepped up their little game with his stunt. He didn’t even know the rules, whether there was anything to Potter’s flirting other than the pleasure of seeing Draco embarrassed without resorting to fighting the way they had in the past. It also hadn’t gotten rid of Draco’s stupid crush on the gorgeous prat and he knew that a blushing Potter would feature heavily in his dreams tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now dear readers I would like your help. I need more prompts, they don't even have to be drarry so long as they fit the characters, the more ideas I get the more inspired I'll be and the sooner you will get more chapters. Please leave any prompt in the comment section, thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt  
*Harry and Ron talking*  
Draco: *Walks by* Potter  
Harry: Malfoy *Watches as he walks away*  
Ron: Bloody hell, what an arse.  
Harry: I know right, just look at how it moves when he walks.  
Ron: …What?  
Harry: *Freezes*-What?”  
Ron: I said he was an arse…  
Harry: R-Right, he’s an arsehole. Yes, that’s what I said. An arsehole. *Sweat drops* I totally didn’t mean anything else.

Harry quickly ducked his head as Malfoy’s gaze moved towards him across the great hall and he focused on the food before him. Carefully he lifted the top layer of bread off his sandwich, taking out the tomatoes before replacing the slice and taking a bite. Sure that it was now safe his eyes rose once again and he felt the corners of his mouth turn up as he watched Draco smirk at Pansy sat beside him. He wondered what they were talking about as he chewed and swallowed his food, perhaps their decision to turn up in class wearing muggle clothing? It had certainly been a shock and a very pleasant one.

Harry placed a hand on his cheek, feeling for himself the heat that was spreading over them. Even now he couldn’t help it when Malfoy threw his head back as he laughed and showed off the band of black around his neck. So many inappropriate thoughts had filled Harry’s head seeing it. The main one being how easy it would be for him to hook his finger under the leather band and pull Malfoy down into a passionate kiss.

That was before he saw what else the Slytherin prince was wearing and then all he had wanted to do was stick out his tongue and trace the dip of his belly button so teasingly being shown in his eyeline while he sat in class with Malfoy stood before him. The jeans had been the final straw, particularly when Malfoy had walked away, his arse swaying with each step.

Harry curled his hand the same way he had in class, but once again it didn’t remove the desire to touch all that skin on display. He was sure that Malfoy had dressed up for him; the flirting between them since this year began made it clear that he fancied Harry. Or that’s what he hoped it meant, I tiny part of him worried that Malfoy was actually pissed off about it. The pretty pink colour on his cheeks caused by frustration rather than arousal.

_ No_, Harry thought; _there was no way that Malfoy wasn’t at least a little interested in him_. The way he kept looking at Harry and his reaction on the platform before school started were far too obvious to be anything else. Even Hermione agreed with him about that, though she didn’t understand why Harry cared.

He hadn’t known at first either but it had been hilarious to see the usually cold Malfoy flustered by nothing but a wink. Then as the weeks had gone on Harry had become hooked on the rush and all the things he noticed about Malfoy.

Something was different about Malfoy this year, the most drastic thing being that he hadn’t once mouthed off to anyone. Not even a single sneered ‘Potter’ in the corridors and considering Harry’s teasing he had been waiting for it. Instead Harry had seen Malfoy acting human…the pureblood polish rubbed away to reveal the man underneath.

The way he smiled with Parkinson when he thought no one was paying attention, the way he would hang his head after someone spat out an insult before he straightened back up and kept walking away. Harry smiled as he remembered the way he played with his quill in class, running the feather tip on the end of his nose, eyes closed as he daydreamed.

_ Shit,_ Harry looked down again as Malfoy faced his way and Harry was sure that this time he had been caught. Rather than risk looking embarrassed Harry swallowed, took a deep breath and looked back up. His eyes locked with Malfoy’s and a smile curled onto his face without permission when Malfoy smirked over at him. In a bid to keep up his flirting and show that he couldn’t be flustered that easily Harry winked. Malfoy’s cheeks colored but this time he held Harry’s eyes and raised an eyebrow in challenge before winking back. Unsure how to respond Harry turned back to his food, eating his lunch and joining in with Hermione and Ron’s discussion about classes until the bell rang. With one last gulp of pumpkin juice Harry rose from the bench and with his friends headed out to their next lesson.

They had only just made it out of the door when Harry felt someone push against his side for a second.

“Potter,” Malfoy purred by his ear and Harry whipped his head to the side.

“Mal-foy,” Harry stuttered out distracted by the tip of Malfoy’s tongue as it traced his bottom lip. Still knocked off balance Harry could do nothing but watch as Malfoy moved away and continued walking. His hips swaying as he rejoined Parkinson who glanced back at Harry before she giggled while clutching onto Malfoy’s arm.

“Bloody hell, what an arse,” Ron mumbled on Harry’s right and Harry nodded in agreement.

“I know, just look at how it moves when he walks,” Harry replied his eyes glued to the rounded globes so wonderfully cupped by the skinny ripped jeans. Muggles certainly had the right idea when it came to how to dress because hiding an arse like that under robes was criminal.

“What?”

For a moment Harry felt his heart lurch before beating once more, slightly faster than it should. It was on the tip of his tongue to deny what he said accidentally said out loud, however when he looked over at Ron he couldn’t bring himself to lie.

His best friend looked confused but not upset or angry so Harry decided to admit the truth.

“Malfoy has a great arse; anyone with eyes can see that, especially in those jeans.”

“Is that why you’ve been flirting with him for the last few weeks. I thought you said it was just a joke?”

Harry rubbed a hand on the back of his neck, his eyes darting to the people still around them and how many of them might be listening.

“It was,” he said as his voice dropped to a whisper, “but well...”

“I knew this would happen,” Ron interrupted, his voice thankfully as low as Harry’s.

“What?”

“Oh come off it mate, you’ve always been obsessed with Malfoy. All the staring and stalking. Bloody creepy if you ask me.”

“I’m not obsessed and I haven’t been stalking him.”

“This year,” Hermione chimed in. Harry shot a dark look at her but she only smiled smugly in reply.

“You’ve still been talking about him a lot and staring at him. Ron and I have just been waiting for you to admit to your crush.”

Harry felt his face turn red and he crossed his arms as he dropped his gaze to the flagstones.

“I’m not admitting anything, just that his arse looks good in jeans. I called Seamus’ freckles cute yesterday but you didn’t accuse me of having a crush on him.”

“Yeah, but you also don’t blow Seamus kisses. Don’t even try and deny it, we both saw you.”

“Fine I have a crush on Malfoy, now what do I do about it?”

Hermione shrugged while Ron pulled a face at his question.

“Dunno mate, keep flirting with him I guess. If he’s flirting back then that’s good right.” Ron shook his head as if he couldn’t believe what he was saying.

“I guess?”

“Just be confident, that seemed to be what got his attention on the platform as well as your…uh…improved health.”

Harry groaned at her comment, so he’d gotten a little buffer over the weeks before school restarted. Working out had kept him sane as he tried to recover from the war. Something to keep him busy on nights when he couldn’t sleep and it got out some of his less than pleasant emotions. Hermione wasn’t the first person to comment on it and Harry placed a hand on his stomach feeling the muscles underneath his shirt tense. He was aware that his transformation had been the main reason for Malfoy’s reaction on the platform and over the last few weeks but he also hoped that it wasn’t the only reason.

While it wouldn’t be surprising to find out Malfoy was that shallow he couldn’t bring himself to believe it. There was no way Malfoy would go to the lengths of wearing a crop top just for a nice body, not unless there was more to it than that.

For now he would continue doing what he had before and see what Malfoy did next. Even as he reached that decision his mind drifted off into several fantasies that he hoped would come true, particularly the one of Malfoy dragging him into an empty classroom and...

“Come on, we’ll be late if you don’t stop daydreaming.”

Harry shook his head clearing away the image of Malfoy pulling on his skimpy top while he crawled onto Harry’s lap and rushed to class. There was no chance he would be able to concentrate on the lesson with Malfoy dressed the way he was.

A prediction that proved true as Harry’s eyes scanned the room the moment he entered and stopped on a flash of pale skin. Malfoy was already seated with his books open before him and the end of his quill, resting on the tip of his nose. As Harry stood frozen Parkinson nudged Malfoy and whispered something into his ear. Malfoy blushed and his eyes opened a little wider at whatever she had said before he lowered his head looking at Harry through his lashes and trailed the quill down to his lips and then lower.

Harry stared transfixed as it slid down his neck, and along his collarbone before Ron grabbed his arm and tugged him to a seat.

Harry closed his eyes, fighting down the arousal building inside him that caused his cock to stir with interest. Thank Merlin he was sitting down and could use the desk to hide his mild but growing problem. Maybe Malfoy was just trying to make Harry lose his mind and if so then Harry had to admit he was succeeding.

As the Professor droned on at the front of the room Harry found his eyes returning over and over to Malfoy, studying every movement, every expression and every glance he shot Harry’s way. Each time he replied with a cheeky smile or a wink until Malfoy completely ruined him again by licking his lips. He did it slowly and then he pulled the shiny plump flesh into his mouth and bit down on it with a row of straight white teeth. Harry’s mouth went dry and he finally turned away, his hand wrapped so tightly around his quill that it snapped in his fist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken me so long to update, I've been struggling to find the motivation or time to write. Hopefully you won't have to wait as long for the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt
> 
> Person B: *drops something*  
Person B: Oh fuck me  
Person A: *Smirks*  
Person B: That wasn’t an invitation   
Person A: *Gets closer to person B*  
Person B: I mean it. Leave me alone  
Person A: *Gets in Person B’s face with a low hum and a sexy smile*  
Person B: *Blushing furiously*  
Person A: *Puts hand under Person B’s chin*
> 
> I've changed this prompt a little and in my humble opinion made it so much better. Let me know if you agree in the comments.

“I think you need to step it up,” Pansy said which caused Draco to almost choke on the piece of toast he was eating.

“What?” said Draco after swallowing his food quickly, his brow furrowed in confusion.

“Your little game with Potter, I think you need to raise the stakes. Think about it, he started it with his flirting leaving you a pitiful mess-.”

“Hey,” Draco interrupted earning a look from Pansy that clearly said you know it’s true.

“As I was saying. Then you knocked him off balance with my brilliant plan so the best thing to do is follow that up with something else. At the moment you have the upper hand and if you don’t act soon he’ll find a way of turning it around again.”

With a glance across the hall Draco looked over at Potter who was currently deep in conversation with Granger. As if he had sensed Draco’s gaze Potter looked over at him and his smile widened ever so slightly.

As the blood rushed to Draco’s cheeks he turned back to Pansy. He had to admit she was right and that sometime the best defence was a good offence. It was the Slytherin way to take advantage of a situation when the odds where in their favour, a motto they all lived by.

“Ok, you have a point but how exactly am I supposed to up the stakes as you called it?”

Pansy pursed her lips as she studied his outfit critically, taking in the over sized baby blue t-shirt that hung down almost to his knees and covered most of the black jeans he wore, these ones without rips. Unnerved by her scrutiny Draco shifted which caused the collar to slip off one of his shoulders and he reached up to fix it.

“Leave it, it looks good like that. As for what to do that’s up to you to figure out. It’s Saturday so you don’t have to worry about classes. Why not follow Potter, get into his space again. A few heated looks and some flirty banter and Potter’s head will probably explode,” said Pansy, her tone full of confidence and Draco wished could share her positive attitude.

It seemed like a simple plan, an easy task if you ignored the fact that he tended to blush just looking at Potter. How was he expected to get the upper hand when he turned into a tongue tied mess just being near him?

“Really? I think you are over estimate my seduction skills,” Draco scoffed. Things had been so much simpler when Potter was just a skinny prat with a hero complex and the only thing he had going for him was his striking eye colour but that was spoiled by his stupid glasses. The glasses still looked ridiculous in Draco’s opinion but somehow they had become connected to Potter and Draco couldn’t imagine him without them.

“I think you are underestimating how interested Potter is,” pansy said interrupting his musings. “Sweet Salazar, the way he’s looking at you right now makes me think he’s attempting to magic your clothes off.”

Draco’s head whipped around and sure enough Potter was practically devouring him with his eyes and it had the unfortunate effect of making Draco’s cock stir in his tight jeans. Never before had he been so grateful for over sized clothing as his t-shirt helped hide the problem.

“Oh,” Draco muttered, feeling a little shy especially in his current state as he fought to control his reaction.

“Yep, so go get him and then tell me all about it.”

Draco glanced back at Pansy and rolled his eyes at her comment, she was such a slut for gossip. However her smug expression was contagious and he felt himself smirk as he said, “Sure thing.”

****************************

Draco moved slowly down the corridor Potter a couple of meters in front of him and moving quickly through the corridors. His sure steps made it clear that he had a destination in mind and Draco was curious about where he was heading considering they were traveling into an often disused part of the castle.

Ever since Potter had said goodbye to his friends outside the Great Hall Draco had been slyly trailing him and now that there was no one else around Draco was becoming nervous. For a moment he considered the possibility that Potter may be leaning him into a trap and his flirting had been an elaborate plot to leave him unguarded. Aware that the very idea was just a touch unrealistic he still remained cautious and kept his footsteps quiet and a decent distance between them should Potter suddenly turn around.

Eventually Potter reached his destination, a door hidden away in an old corridor and Draco ducked into an alcove until Potter had slipped into the room. Before he could react Potter had closed the door leaving Draco outside and with no clues what or who might lie in the room.

Letting out a sigh of frustration Draco leaned against the cold stone wall as his eyes went from the door handle to the direction he had come from while he waited to see if Potter would come back out. As the minutes passed and nothing happened Draco grew brave enough to creep closer to the door and he pressed his ear against it. The sound was muffled through the thick wood but Draco could make out a steady thump, as well as the occasional noise that might be a grunt or groan.

More curious than before Draco reached for the handle, turning it carefully and planning to take a peek inside. For all he knew Potter was in there right now plotting how to get back at Draco for his flirting. He inched the door open and saw a few strange items stacked in the corner. A collection of bars with circles on the end of them, some were bigger than dinner plates decreasing in size to something he could probably fit in his hand. The steady thump was louder now, each one accompanied with a deep grunt and Draco forgetting to be sneaky pushed the door wider.

“Oh fuck me,” he said as his eyes roamed over miles of golden skin, the muscles of Potter’s back and shoulders shiny with a thin layer of sweat and moving as he pulled back his arm and hit a bag hung from a hook on the ceiling.

He didn’t realise how loud he had been until Potter turned around, pushing back his hair and flexing his abs in the process. Draco’s eyes instantly dropped to the sculpted muscles and he licked his lip as his eyes drifted up to take in Potter’s pecs and dusty brown nipples. All he wanted to do was have a taste of the tempting display before him and his body agreed as it sent waves of desire coursing through his blood and directing it to his flushing face and slowly hardening cock.

“Was that an invitation?” Draco blinked as his mind scrambled to understand Potter’s words but his topless state was making that impossible. It wasn’t until Potter smiled and took a step closer that Draco’s brain finally kicked into gear and he realized what Potter had suggested.

“No,” he said. It didn’t sound very convincing to him and the gleam in Potter’s eyes as he continued to move closer heavily suggested he didn’t believe Draco either.

Too late Draco considered running away, as Potter reached out towards him and placed a single finger under his chin. The touch froze Draco in place as he locked his knees to prevent them giving way.

Using just that finger Potter tilted Draco’s head back slightly, exposing his throat and allowing their eyes to lock. Draco wished he could say that he hated that he had to look up at Potter but the truth was that it only made him more attractive to Draco.

“Then what are you here for?”

Draco sucked in a breath, his mouth opening only for him to snap it shut. He couldn’t exactly tell Potter ‘the plan’, not that there was a plan anymore because Draco was in no position to seduce anyone while held prisoner by his own arousal and a pair of beautiful green eyes.

Still unable to move Draco watched as Potter smirked and moved a tiny bit closer. With only a few inches between their bodies Draco could feel the heat coming off Potter and the musty masculine scent of sweat teased his nostrils. That was all Potter did, he didn’t try and touch Draco except with the single finger under his chin. If anything Potter seemed content just to look at Draco as he eyed Draco’s exposed shoulder and licked his lips.

There was just something so sinful about the way Potter did it that Draco wanted to lift onto his tiptoes lean his head to the side and urge Potter into action but he still couldn’t move. Draco knew his face was red as he bit his lip to hold back the whine that was building in the back if his throat. Then after what felt like an eternity of them simply staring at each other Potter finally moved. His thumb running along Draco’s jaw line as he lowered his face before stopping with his lips only a breath away from Draco’s.

Draco might not have much experience with dating but he understood the silent question being asked and it was up to him to answer it. Slowly his eyes closed and he lifted his heels from the floor to close the gap, his lips meeting Potter’s gently.

The shiver that raced down his spine at the minimal contact threatened to separate them but with his permission given Potter pressed forward harder. His hand sliding to hold Draco at the back of his neck and keep him in place as he parted his lips and teased the seam of Draco’s lips with his tongue.

Draco didn’t hesitate to open his mouth and the whine he had been holding back was forced out by Potter’s tongue sliding against his own. The noise full of desperate need and seemed to startle Potter as he broke the kiss. Lifting his free hand Potter settled it on Draco’s waist in what seemed to be a gesture of comfort.

“So fucking cute,” Potter mumbled and Draco wondered for a second if he had meant to say it out loud. Regardless, it cleared Draco’s mind enough for him to step back into the corridor.

Potter’s hands fell away, not attempting to hold onto him as a flash of confusion spread over his flushed face. Draco licked his lips, tasting Potter on them which heighten the lust that boiled in his blood and fueled his embarrassment. He hadn’t expected their game to go that far and suddenly it wasn’t fun anymore, not for him.

“Malfoy?”

As Potter nervously said his name, Draco remembered the thousands of times he had heard Potter call him that. The tone might have changed, lacking the bite of anger that used to be there but it was still a reminder of the past between them.

Potter reached for him again and Draco reacted by spinning away and without a backwards glance he fled down the corridor. As he ran away he strained his ears but didn’t hear anyone following him which only made him feel worse as he headed for the Slytherin common room.

He needed to talk to Pansy, she would know what to do and together they would come up with a new plan, a better one. Even as he ducked down hallways and skipped down the stairs he cursed Potter in his mind along with his own foolish heart and wished he had never decided to play Potter's game. He knew he wouldn't win since he never did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m hoping to post a new chapter once a week, most likely on a Friday. However with Christmas coming please forgive me if I fail to stick to this schedule.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt
> 
> Draco: I refuse to be in love with Potter.
> 
> Pansy: You can’t refuse to be in love with him.
> 
> Draco: I can and I will.

Draco reached the Slytherin common room and without a word grabbed Pansy’s arm and pulled her up from the sofa and dragged her to his room. He could feel the eyes of those around him and his already heated face flamed hotter being the subject of their focus. He couldn’t help but wonder just how bad he looked for them to stare, or maybe it had just been the clear desperation of his actions as he flew into the room and seized Pansy.

“Draco, what?” Pansy tried to ask but he just shook his head in reply and continued to pull her along.

Only once they had reached his room and he had closed the door firmly did Draco speak. Pressing his back to the wooden door he drew out his wand and muttered out the incantation to put up a silencing charm and prevent anyone from eavesdropping. With that done he slouched back, his shoulders dropping as he let out a deep breath and hung his head. His eyes closed to hold back the tears caused by the confusing swirl of emotion that was searching for a way to escape.

“Draco?”

Pansy’s hesitant tone cut right through him and only encouraged his desire to cry. He swallowed back the sob that was climbing up his throat and finally spoke aware that she would pick up on the misery in his tone and want an explanation.

“I quit.”

“Draco what happened? Come on and sit down and talk to me,” Pansy said softly as she took his hand and tugged him over to the bed. Once Draco had sat down she joined him, sitting close by and placing a hand on his back.

“Start at the beginning.”

“I followed Potter like you suggested and ended up walking in on him working out, topless.”

“I’m not seeing how that’s a problem. I mean you’re topless too and would love him to fill that role, right?” Pansy said with a leer before she grimaced, “Sorry, this isn’t the time for jokes,” Pansy muttered when Draco shot her a dark glare, hating the fact that her comment made him want to smirk.

For some reason her distasteful joke lessened the ache in his chest and he sucked in a deep breath, filling his lungs before he spoke again.

“I mean he wasn’t wearing a shirt, which before you ask, yes it looked hot as fuck, better than I even imagined.”

“So what happened then? You see the guy half naked and what…pass out from all the blood rushing to your cock?”

Unable to help himself Draco laughed, he expected nothing less than pure sass from Pansy at all times but she still caught him out on occasion and came out with something so random it broke him.

Somehow with Pansy it was hard to take the situation seriously anymore and some of his embarrassment drained away with each chuckle.

“No I didn’t pass out; I’m not that pitiful regardless of what you think. I did put my foot in my mouth and blurted out ‘fuck me’. Potter didn’t seem at all opposed to the idea and that melted any brain cells I had that were still functioning. If I had been thinking at all then I never would have made such a fool of myself.”

Draco linked his hands together and rested them in his lap, mostly in an attempt to not fidget or start scratching at his skin. Under his gloves, that he had taken to wearing constantly, his mark burned and itched with a vengeance. A psychological reaction to the belief that he had once again made a mistake that couldn’t be fixed.

“How exactly did you make a fool of yourself? I need details so I know exactly how much to tease you or if it’s so bad I should give you a pass on being ridiculed.”

Draco turned his head and gave Pansy a small smile that only served to show his dejected mood. “I think I should get a pass because we kissed and I can’t even blame Potter. He gave me the choice to say no or turn him down, left the decision up to me. He was so close and I wanted it so bad that turning him down never crossed my mind.”

“Was it good?” Pansy asked, her mouth curled into a grin that held not a single trace of malice but genuine curiosity.

“It was…brilliant, amazing, just, I don’t have enough words to describe it but sweet Salazar I wish I could do it again.”

Draco fell back onto the bed, his fingers lifting to his lips and he traced them as he remembered the heat of Potter’s mouth and how his tongue had moved. The lingering taste of breakfast and bitter coffee that usually wouldn’t appeal to Draco but was now forever connected to Potter in his mind, so that just thinking about it took him back to a slew of memories containing Potter.

“So what’s stopping you from kissing him again?”

The pleasant feeling Draco had been floating in a moment ago vanished along with the memory of the kiss at Pansy’s question. The lance of pain that had cut through his chest as he had raced down here returning to stab into his heart but this time he managed to prevent his eyes from watering.

“Because it’s just a game to him. All this stuff, the flirting and the looks, all of it is one big joke on me. He has me spellbound and that kiss just confirmed it for him.”

“Draco, maybe…,”

“No Pansy, it’s true. He called me cute, as if I was some silly fool that is so smitten with him that it’s funny.”

Draco wasn’t cute and he wasn’t going to let Potter play around with him with his stupid games.

“I quit,” he hissed out again, the pain coming out as anger because it was easier to be annoyed and bitter than heartbroken.

“You really like Potter, don’t you? Oh Draco, I didn’t know, I would never have suggested my plan if I knew you were in love with the prat.”

At the word love Draco felt himself tense and he abruptly sat back up to give Pansy an icy glare.

“I am not in love with him. I refuse to be in love with him,” he stated.

“You can’t refuse to be in love with him,” Pansy pointed out without being fazed by his dark expression.

“I can and I will,” Draco snapped back as he crossed his arms over his chest. He knew he sounded childish but Draco didn’t care.

It was bad enough accepting that he had a crush on Potter but at least it was understandable, easily played off as a physical attraction but love. That suggested emotions Draco wasn’t ready to admit to having, not even to himself because it would be the height of stupidity if he fell for the guy who he had bullied for years and who had even tried to kill him once. They were enemies and nothing could change that or the history they shared.

“Good luck with that. Let me know when it all goes balls up and I’ll get the tissues ready for when you break down.”

This time Draco didn’t smile at Pansy’s words as they hit a bit too close for him to see the humour in them.

“It would never work. As I’ve said, Potter is just playing with me, his stupid game is a new way to get under my skin and prove that he will always be above me,” Draco argued back, not sure why he had to point out the obvious. With a sigh he dropped his face into his hands and wished not for the first time that he had been less of a git when he was younger.

“Alright so what’s the plan now then? Do you want me to hex him for being an inconsiderate jerk?” Pansy suggested.

Draco was aware that if he gave her leave to do so she would make Potter’s life hell on his behalf and a year ago he would have given his permission in a second. However, he didn’t relish the idea of causing a fight or bringing more hatred towards his house than there already was.

“No, no hexing, no revenge or petty fighting. I don’t want that again. I’m just going to avoid him, no more flirting or plots. I just want to get through this year and get the hell away from here.”

He felt Pansy run a hand through his hair, a soothing gesture that offered him the comfort that she wasn’t comfortable putting into words.

“Ok, I’ll help keep him away from you, without relying on curses. We’ll get through this year together because Slytherins never say die.”

“I think that’s actually more of a Gryffindor thing, Slytherins are much more likely to just throw money at a problem until it goes away,” Draco said lifting his head to give his friend a smirk.

“Good point and that’s always an idea. We could pay Potter to fuck off,” Pansy said before she giggled as they leaned against each other on Draco’s bed.

“If only that would work,” Draco muttered back as his shoulders shook from his own chuckles of amusement.

Perhaps he could get through this year in one piece with her help. So long as he didn’t give Potter the satisfaction of a reaction to his flirting then he would get bored eventually. In all likelihood Potter might have already gotten bored and after joking with his friends over his little game would forget Draco existed.

All he had wanted was to get his grades and that goal had been pushed aside due to Potter but it was time to get back on track. He had to think about his future which meant not listening to his irritating and self destructive hormones. He didn’t honestly think it would be that easy but he was prepared to try his hardest to distance himself from Potter. He was a Malfoy and if he put his mind to it there was nothing he couldn’t achieve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I would be posting on fridays but I'm super busy tomorrow so I decided to post this earlier rather than later.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt
> 
> Hermione: Just go tell him that he’s cute. What’s the worst that could happen?
> 
> Harry: He could hear me.

Harry buried his head deeper into the pillow and let out another deep groan. He didn’t know what to think or do. One second he had been kissing Malfoy, an event that still baffled him and one he would very much like to repeat, and then Malfoy was fleeing from him.

"Come on mate tell us what's wrong," Ron urged. The bed dipped as he sat down next to Harry's prone form.

"Malfoy," Harry muttered, the word still clear even as he said it into the soft down of his pillow.

"What's he done now?"

"Don't jump to conclusions Ron, let Harry tell us what happened," Hermione interjected. Something about her tone held unconditional support and that was want he wanted and needed right now.

"I really do like him but I think he still hates me," Harry answered lifting his head enough to look over at his friend’s expressions. Hermione nodded as if she already expected as much and while Ron didn’t appear pleased with Harry's news he seemed resigned to it.

"Then why not go tell him how you feel, compliment him, say he’s, I don’t know, cute? What’s the worst that could happen?"

Harry snorted at Hermione’s suggestion, he honestly couldn’t help it or how unaware she was of exactly how well that had gone for him.

"The worst thing that could happen is that he could hear me," Harry finally offered in response, sarcasm dripping from every word. His attitude earning him confused looks from both of his friends.

Harry let out another groan and sat up on the bed, his fingers splayed on the soft cotton cover as he rested back on his hands.

"He followed me earlier to the workout room I set up, you know the one in the old classroom on the fifth floor," Harry began before he drifted off into the memory. Malfoy silhouetted in the doorway, the over sized top he was wearing slipping off one shoulder as his eyes roamed over Harry's body hungrily. The conflict on his face as Harry had asked if what he had said was an invitation.

"And then what happened?"

Ron's question brought Harry back to the present and reminded him that they were still waiting for an explanation.

"Oh, um...then some stuff happened. A bit of flirting and well," Harry looked down as his cheeks warmed, "We kissed."

"Wait, you kissed Malfoy but you think he hates you? Maybe all those quidditch injures scrambled your brains but people don't tend to kiss people they don't like."

Harry rolled his eyes as he looked over at Ron, his eyebrows drawing together as he scowled, "I know that but then he ran away, which you have to agree isn't a great sign."

"Did he say anything before he ran?" Hermione asked clearly looking for possible reasons or an explanation. Harry wished he could give her one but he was the only one who had said anything.

"He didn’t say anything, but I did and then he backed away from me before he turned and legged it down the corridor. Just before we stopped kissing he made this adorable little noise and blinked his eyes open with this pretty pink blush on his cheeks and uuugggghhhh," Harry groaned as he raked his hands through his hair and dropped his head down.

"I called him cute, how could I not. That was the only thing going through my head other than I really wanted to kiss him again. I messed up and now he hates me again."

“So you think he was offended?”

Harry shrugged; he didn’t think Malfoy had looked offended but shocked, or maybe scared. He just didn’t know but most guys don’t tend to like being called cute, so maybe he was offended which hadn’t been Harry’s intention.

“Why is this so bloody hard?”

“Because you decided to have a crush on your arch rival? Because you enjoy having a difficult life? Oh, I know, because simple things are boring and lack any thrill.”

Harry grabbed the pillow he had just been hiding his face in and swung it at Ron sat beside him. A smug sense of satisfaction filled his chest when he managed to catch Ron off guard and hit him directly in the face, knocking the redhead backwards.

“Only the first one is true and I didn’t exactly decide to get a crush on Malfoy of all people.”

“Honestly, I think there has always been an underlying attraction between you both. A need to have the others attention even when it was negative.”

“So does that mean you don’t think he hates me?”

Hermione pursed her lips, eyes narrowing as she puzzled on his question inside her head before giving an answer.

“No, I don’t think he does. If I had to guess why Malfoy ran I would say it was for the opposite reason.”

“Huh,” Ron said which summed up nicely how Harry felt at Hermione’s theory until the penny dropped and Harry’s eye opened wide.

“Wait, you think he likes me?”

“More than like. I think Malfoy cares deeply for you and possible did before this year. His reactions have been more obvious than previously but that could either be because his attraction to you has become more sexual or that without your previous animosity to hide behind he has no other way to cope with his emotions.”

Harry’s brain had shut down at the mention of sexual attraction but he managed to continue listening to Hermione even as his mind filled with fantasies. Malfoy slowly taking his clothes off as he bit his lip and his face flushed. The feeling of smooth warm skin under Harry’s hands and that needy whine slipping out as they kissed. Reluctantly Harry pushed aside the images in his mind and fixed his eyes on Hermione, positive that she can see the hope in his expression.

“But if you are right, and I would really like to believe you are, why did he run away?”

“Fear.” She replied with a shrug, “I mean Malfoy isn’t known for bravery. If he truly had feelings for you then your flirting to get a reaction from him might have come across as a game. A way to mock his feelings and prove that you have that power over him.”

“But that’s stupid!”

Harry curled his hands into fists as he shouted at Hermione. He wasn’t angry at her but himself as he realized that he had basically done just what she had suggested.

Shit, he was an arsehole, no wonder Malfoy had run away.

“Fuck, I’m an idiot. How do I fix this so he knows I’m not messing with him?”

Ron opened his mouth and Harry was fully prepared for some sarcastic answer or another jab at his poor decision in falling for Malfoy in the first place. Both his eyebrows rose as a real and intelligent answer came out of Ron’s mouth.

“I think you need to talk to him. I mean actions speak louder than words but with your histories honesty is probably the best policy.”

“I completely agree. You need to be open and honest with Malfoy and I know it’s not going to be easy and he might not believe you right away but it’ll be a step in the right direction.”

Harry forced a smile onto his face as he looked between his two friends glad for their encouragement even as nerves clawed at his stomach, “I guess I have to try but I don’t think he’ll want to talk to me and what if you’re wrong about all this. What if he really does hate me or he only likes the way I look but doesn’t want anything to do with me?”

Hermione stepped forward and rested her hands on his shoulders as she leaned down and flashed him a small tight lipped smile.

“Then at least you’ll know but only he can give you those answers.”

“I really hate it when you make sense,” Harry lightly teased as he pulled her down into a hug, “Thanks for your help.”

“Hey, what about me?”

Harry chucked as he dropped one arm from around Hermione to throw it around Ron and pull him into the hug.

“Thank you too. Now I guess I need to find Malfoy and talk to him.”

“One more suggestion,” Hermione said as she wriggled free of his embrace, “Maybe try calling him by his first name.”

“Oh, yeah, that might be a good idea. I guess I’m just sort of used to calling him Malfoy rather than Draco.”

Harry muttered Draco a few more times, it felt strange but there was also something about it that he liked. The way it rolled off his tongue and how it seemed to suit the person that he knew now. Draco was the guy that wore muggle clothes and blushed when he was nervous and smiled happily rather than smirked and Harry liked Draco and he would tell him that as soon as he had the chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the next few chapters ready to go but will continue posting updates on fridays. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and Merry Christmas.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the next chapter isn't due until tomorrow but I'm gonna be super busy then so you guys get to have it early. 
> 
> Prompt
> 
> Harry: *Walks by*
> 
> Draco: Well, well, well if it isn’t the emotions I’m trying to avoid.

Pansy had failed to talk him out of leaving the Common Room over the weekend, refusing at first to even bring him food or the books he needed for his homework. He did wear her down eventually, mostly through guilt and reminding her that he couldn’t afford to lose the weight he had gained back or fail his classes.

However, Monday was now here and he could no longer put off facing the rest of the school or more importantly, Potter. He licked his lips as he stepped into the Great Hall and his eye instantly darted over to the Gryffindor table finding Potter quickly and their eyes locked for a moment before Draco turned away.

He kept his gaze forward and his head held high as he sat at the Slytherin table with his back to Potter. It was strange and his shoulders tensed at having the other tables occupants behind him but it did help curb his desire to stare at Potter so he endured.

He filled his plate, his sights set onto the food while he tried not to wonder if Potter had told anyone about their kiss. He didn’t think he would simply because the teasing Draco would likely get as a result would be nothing compared to the backlash on Potter for getting that close to a death eater.

Draco swallowed as bile rose in his throat even thinking the word, and he pushed his full plate away with a sigh.

“You need to eat Draco. Start that nonsense again, and I’ll force it down your throat,” Pansy promised and knowing she would, in fact, carry out the threat Draco tugged the plate back in front of him.

Reaching out, he picked up a slice of buttered toast, the bread thick and grilled to a golden brown and took a bite to appease the demon beside him. Satisfied, Pansy stopped glaring at him and began eating her own breakfast while he let his thoughts drift away again. What would happen now? Would Potter continue to flirt in class, or should he expect rude comments and smug smiles? Before he realised it, Draco had begun to turn on the bench, eyes moving to get a read on Potter so he could find the answers to the questions spinning in his head.

“Ouch,” he gasped as Pansy elbowed him hard in the side.

“Don’t do it. We are ignoring him, remember, that’s what you wanted.”

Keeping his eyes fixed on her Draco nodded, he had said that but he needed to know what to expect. If he was planning to take an offensive attitude to Potter, then he needed information to build his defences.

“Just, tell me what he’s doing, please,” he muttered, and Pansy rolled her eyes before she looked over her shoulder. Her eyes were narrowed into a dark glare as she squinted to see over the distance.

“He’s staring this way, or should I say at you. He’s frowning I think, no, now he’s smiling and if I’m not mistaken he just waved at me and is asking me to get your attention.”

“What? What the hell is he playing at now?”

“Buggered if I know but he won’t be getting any help from me,” Pansy said as she lifted her middle finger up at Potter and turned back around.

“Are you positive I can’t hex him?”

“Yes,” Draco gritted out as he tried to control the conflicting feelings of anger and hopefulness that churned in his stomach.

“Let's just get out of here,” Draco said as he snatched an apple from the fruit bowl in the middle of the table. “All this crap is making it impossible to eat.”

“Alright,” Pansy agreed as she collected a croissant in a napkin.

Standing together, they made their way out of the hall, planning to take the long way to Charms. They had only just started down the corridor when the sound of footsteps reached Draco’s ears, and he paused. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Potter jogging quickly towards them, a small smile on his face.

“Oh look, your emotional baggage is catching you up already,” Pansy whispered, and Draco gave her a glare as Potter came to a stop before them and raised a hand to rub it through his hair.

“Um, hi.”

Draco didn’t reply as he began to walk away while the emotions he had been desperate to avoid rose in his chest, making it tighten.

“Hey wait,” Potter babbled, and Draco felt a hand grip the sleeve of his robe before Pansy pushed her way between them.

“Hands off,” she snapped before looping her arm with Draco’s and leading them further away. Unfortunately, Potter didn’t give up and ran around in front of them; his hands held up in surrender as he tried to catch Draco’s eye.

“I’m sorry ok, look I just wanted to talk to you, um, please.”

Draco clenched his jaw and shared a brief glance with Pansy shaking his head at her apparent desire to start firing hexes.

“Just make it quick,” Draco stated still not allowing his eyes to linger on any part of Potter as he studied the stone wall beside him. If he looked, he would crumble and he would end up thinking with his cock and not his head and the result would be another stab in the heart.

“Right, uh well I just wanted to say I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to offend you on Saturday, really I didn’t.”

Draco frowned as he finally let himself gaze at Potter, his hand still raised to tug nervously at his hair and a light pink blush on his cheeks. That hadn’t been what Draco had expected Potter to say, and he didn’t know how to reply for a minute. He had been ready for Potter to demand he keep what happened a secret so it didn’t look bad on him or some rude comment about how easy Draco was for a handsome face or even to be called cute again and mocked for his crush. Anything really other than to have an almost bashful Potter stood before him acting like he was sorry for insulting him.

“Did you really chase me down just to apologise Potter?”

“Um, yeah,” Potter shrugged, and Draco’s eyes quickly moved to Potter’s broad shoulders that were still very visible in the baggy red t-shirt he was wear. “I also kinda wanted to ask what happened to your muggle clothes, not that robes are a bad look for you or anything.”

Draco could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks as Potter let out a nervous chuckle and offered him a shy smile. Confused and seeking a moment to compose himself, Draco dropped his eyes to his outfit. The perfectly cut black robes he wore had a high collar that was edged with silver while a row of three sliver buttons held it closed down the right side of his chest. Stylish and slimming, if a tad restricting, he loved the warmth provided by the high-quality fabric.

A small part of him did miss the freedom of muggle clothes, but after deciding to quit Potter’s game Draco saw no reason to continue wearing them. He had even thought that a return to his old wardrobe might discourage Potter from flirting. A theory that was currently being proved wrong but he was going to put a stop to it. If Potter was hoping that a compliment would draw Draco back into his little game, then he was mistaken.

“I don’t think that my outfit choice is really any of your business, now, excuse me I must be off.”

Stepping around Potter, Draco drew Pansy along with him as he continued towards class. It took an extraordinary amount of effort to prevent himself from peaking over his shoulder and getting a glimpse of Potter’s arse. Nevertheless, he stayed strong, telling himself that he could do this, all he had to do was keep walking.

“Uh, just one last thing before you go,” Potter called skipping up beside him with a broad grin, “I was wondering if you were free this Saturday?”

That made Draco stop and crossing his arms, he cocked his hip while he studied Potter’s expression carefully.

“Why?” he finally asked. His wand was tucked away in his sleeve and ready just in case Potter’s answer was so spectacularly stupid that he gave up on his no hexing policy as a result.

“Because I want to take you out, you know on a date, just the two of us.”

There was still a trace of nervousness hanging around Potter, but he continued to meet Draco’s eyes as he smiled. Potter reached out a hand towards him before thinking better of it and shoving it into his pocket.

“So what do you say?”

Draco’s mouth had gone dry, but he was confident that his internal panic didn’t show on his face. While fighting the desire to bite his lip, he glanced over at Pansy, the confused look she pulled back at him matching his own feelings.

“No. Whatever game you’re playing Potter, I want no part of it,” Draco answered and linking his arm with Pansy he pulled her along with him as he once again fled.

Once he was sure that Potter hadn’t followed and that they were alone, Draco stopped and leaned back on the wall. The cold bricks were much easier to focus on than the rampant and disorganised thoughts in his head.

“So ignoring him didn’t really work and I would love to say I told you so, but I’m worried you’re about to start crying and I didn’t bring the tissues,” Pansy joked and Draco hiccupped a strange mix of a laugh and sob in reply.

“I could be way off, but I’m pretty confident Potter wouldn’t have asked you out for shits and giggles, and that maybe you might want to consider that he meant it.”

Draco had thought the same thing, and he had sounded genuine but that might have just been Draco’s own desires distorting reality and he didn’t trust his own mind anymore.

It just didn’t make sense, no matter how forgiving a person was, Potter wouldn’t be able to overlook everything. Tugging up his sleeve, he brushed his thumb over the faded remains of his dark mark. Potter might be able to forget their past but would that work when it was right in front of his face.

“It doesn’t matter if he meant it or not,” Draco muttered as he pulled back down his sleeve and wrapped his arms around his chest. It almost felt like his rib cage was cracking open, and he held on tighter to hold himself together.

“It kinda does.”

“No, it doesn’t,” snapped Draco feeling even worse when Pansy flinched at his harsh tone. “I’m here to pass my exams, to secure a real future and not chase after the impossible.”

Softening his expression, he looked at Pansy through his fringe and shook his head. He had made his choice and stuck to it, with luck his refusal and calling Potter out about his game would put an end to his flirting and he would be left in peace.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt
> 
> Ron: I have come up with a three-step plan to get you a date with Malfoy.  
Harry: Ok, I’m listening.  
Ron: Step one, get him to play truth or dare.  
Harry: Oh, god, stop.  
Ron: Step two. Wait until he says dare.  
Harry: Ron, no.  
Ron: Step three. Dare him to go on a date with you.  
Hermione: It could work.

Harry weaved between the people slowly making their way out of class, his eyes fixed on the blonde head in front of him as he tried to reach Draco. With a grin, he managed to finally catch up, and when Draco glanced up at him, his smile widened, however before he could get a word out, Draco had scowled and turned away.

“Just talk to me Draco,” Harry begged and saw Draco tense his shoulders at hearing his name. It still didn’t get Harry a verbal reaction instead only causing Draco to firm his jaw, so his lips pressed into a straight line.

“I’m getting really sick of saying this so last time before I hex in across your face, fuck off.”

Harry stared down at Pansy as she pushed herself between him and Draco, again, and while he wasn’t scared of her, he still lifted his hands and backed off.

Frozen in place, he watched Draco carry on walking down the hallway and further away from him. Letting his head drop back, he groaned up at the ceiling in despair and frustration. That was his fifth failed attempt to talk to Draco today, and each rejection stung him just a little more than the last.

“No luck then?”

Harry sighed as he rolled his head to look at Ron and Hermione and shook it sadly.

“No, I can’t even get him to look at me anymore, and when he does, it’s a death glare. I never realised how much I despise that look until I had something to compare it too.”

“Maybe you should just give up. Malfoy can hold a grudge, and I’m not dealing with this for seven bloody years.”

Harry slumped his shoulders, he didn’t want to bother Draco, but he wasn’t yet prepared to walk away until they had at least spoken. Harry needed him to know that it hadn’t been a game or at least the kiss hadn’t been and not the flirting before that either.

“Maybe,” Harry muttered as he shoved his hands into his pockets and kicked at the floor, scuffing his trainers.

Depressed and unmotivated Harry followed Ron and Hermione to the last class of the day, but the moment he took his seat, his eyes drifted over to Draco. It was a habit and even if it only made him feel worse, he still couldn’t pull his gaze away.

He watched as Draco flicked the end of his quill on the tip of his nose and it tugged the corner of his mouth up into a small smile. The bittersweet pain in his chest increased as he continued to stare while knowing he’d never be able to get closer than this. He had messed up so bad, and he didn’t know how to fix it. Could it even be fixed? All he had wanted was a chance with Malfoy so they could talk and Harry could learn a bit more about him and maybe, if he was fortunate, get another kiss.

Merlin, that kiss kept him up at night, and the soft whine Draco had made was something he wanted to hear again and again. It had been two days since that kiss, and it was driving Harry crazy that Draco was giving him the cold shoulder. In fact, by this point, he was beginning to wonder if he had imagined the whole thing, but there were still moments when Draco’s eyes would drift towards him, holding a spark of longing. Pansy usually poked Draco at that point but it was enough to give him a tiny bit of hope.

As he rested his head on his folded arms on the table, Draco began to turn, his eyes half-closed as he peeked in Harry’s direction and unable to stop it, Harry smiled. Draco stiffened and quickly focused back on taking notes a dusting of pink on his cheeks that failed to prevent Harry’s mood from dropping again as he let out a resigned sigh.

With little else to do and seeking a distraction from his own thoughts, Harry sat back up and forced himself to pay attention to the Professor, scribbling out a few notes that wouldn’t make any sense to him when he looked back at them. Giving up he tapped the quill on his nose and went back to thinking about Draco, in particular how to talk to him without Pansy butting in or Draco storming away from him in a huff. However, not one single idea came to him, and Harry had to admit that this wasn’t a problem he could fix by himself and it was time to seek help from his friends. Hermione at least would have some advice and maybe even a plan.

************************************

Once again, Harry found himself lying face down on his bed as he asked Ron and Hermione for advice without much success.

“Sorry, but he said no. Clearly, he isn’t interested in dating you mate.”

“He didn’t say no,” Harry said, lifting his head and glaring at Ron sat on his own bed a few feet away. Ron just raised his eyebrows nonverbally calling him out on his bullshit which caused Harry to flush a little as he fixed the inaccuracies in his earlier statement.

“Ok, so he did say no, but it’s because he still thinks I’m messing with him. His exact words were that he didn’t want any part in my game. If he hadn’t run off again, I could have explained that I’m not joking.”

“It doesn’t seem like you’ll get the chance to do that since he’s taken to ignoring you,” Hermione said reasonably. It wasn’t what Harry wanted to hear and wasn’t in the least bit helpful.

“Thanks for that Hermione but you were the one who said he liked me so maybe you could help me out with this?”

The silence that greeted him in reply caused him to drop his head back down and groan into his pillow. For a second he considered giving up like Ron had told him too but some tiny part of him refused to stop hoping that the situation could be salvaged if only he could come up with a decent plan.

“I’ve got it,” Ron shouted and Harry’s head snapped up to stare at the grin splitting Ron’s face.

“You know how to get Draco to talk to me.”

“Even better mate, I have a three-part plan that will get you a date with him.”

Sitting up on the bed, Harry leaned forward excitedly, his mood soaring at Ron’s words.

“Really? Ok, I’m listening.” Ron cleared his throat and squared his shoulders like he was about to give a speech and began explaining his brilliant plan.

“Step one, we get Malfoy to play truth or dare. We can arrange a games night for the Eighth years or something in the room of requirements and invite him.”

Harry closed his eyes and fell back onto the bed, covering his face with his hands at his own foolishness for believing that Ron had a good plan.

“Step two, you wait for him to pick dare,” Ron continued, clearly not concerned by Harry’s reaction.

“Oh god, Ron stop, please,” Harry begged as he moved his hands to his ears, but it didn’t block out Ron’s words.

“Step three, dare him to go on a date with you. Tada,” Ron finished clapping his hands together.

“Ugh,” Harry grunted as he wondered where he had put his wand so he could hex his best friend.

“It could work,” Hermione said, and that was the last straw for Harry as he sat upon the bed and gave her a look of disbelief. One hand going from his head to drop down into his lap in complete shock at her stupidity, Ron’s he could understand but not her too.

“You must be joking. You can’t really think Ron’s idea would work?”

“Of course not,” Hermione answered before apologising when she saw the offended expression on Ron’s face. “Sorry, but he is on to something. Malfoy can’t resist a challenge, just like someone else I know and we might be able to use that to get him to agree to talk to you. The best place to do that and prove you are sincere would be on a date. Give me a bit of time, and I might be able to come up with a plan, I have a few ideas already.”

Harry wasn’t yet ready to get his hopes up again, but he trusted Hermione’s matchmaking abilities more than he did Ron’s. The challenge angle could potentially work, Draco still had plenty of ambition and pride and Harry was just Slytherin enough to use trickery if necessary.

Before he could ask Hermione more about her ideas, the door opened as Dean, Seamus and Neville all stepped inside the boy’s dorm.

“Hey, guys, what’s going on?”

“We’re trying to come up with a plan to get Harry a date with Malfoy,” Ron answered Neville. Harry, flushed red with embarrassment flicked a finger at Ron, hitting him with a tiny wandless stinging hex.

“Ouch, what was that for?”

“For having a big gob,” Harry answered and then crossed his arms and waited for someone to start giving him crap about Draco.

“Oh, so we can talk about it now?” Harry’s head jerked up so quickly that his neck protested with a bolt of pain.

“What?”

Dean and Seamus shared a look and then turned back to Harry.

“You guys haven’t been very subtle this year. Half the school think you’re secretly dating, there’s even a betting pool on it.”

“What?”

Harry said again because even Neville was nodding along with Seamus’s statement. “We aren’t secretly dating, and I’ve only liked him for a few weeks.”

Seamus laughed out loud while Dean snorted, ”Sure you have, you talked more about Malfoy than you did Ginny when you were dating her.”

Harry wanted to argue, but the sniggers coming from everyone made him snap his mouth shut. He didn’t talk about Malfoy that much, did he? Slowly his cheeks grew warm as he remembered that he in fact did and that Hermione might have been right about some underlying attraction between them.

“And none of you thought to say something to me about it?”

Sweeping his gaze around the room, only Neville didn’t look away.

“We decided not to bring it up in case you weren’t ready to tell us. With everything you were going through the last thing you needed was more stress. We wanted you to come out in your own time, and there was always the slim chance that your crush would fade or we were wrong.”

“When exactly did you decide this?” Harry demanded to know, shocked and irritated that everyone seemed to know about his feelings before he did.

“Fourth year, thought Seamus swears he worked it out in third.”

“I did, care of magical creatures when the hippogriff went for Malfoy Harry jumped forward. I’ve never seen him move so fast while not on a broom.”

Harry frowned, he didn’t remember jumping forward, but that was years ago.

“So you guys don’t care that I like men, like Draco?”

The three exchanged a few looks before they all shrugging their shoulders.

“Not really, he’s certainly a cute one,” Seamus said, giving Harry a wink. Harry felt his mouth curl up into a smile at Seamus’s words, sure that it was confirmation that he wasn’t completely straight either.

“He is but if you value your life do not tell him that, trust me,” Harry joked back as some of his worries disappeared, and they all offered suggestions to help Harry out in his newest challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I would be posting updates on Fridays but that just doesn't seem to work so I'll be posting new chapters on thursday nights from now on.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt
> 
> Person A: Do you want the last muffin?  
Person B: Sure  
Person A: Do you want the last muffin?  
Person B *Slightly annoyed*: Yes  
Person A: Do you want the last muffin?  
Person B *Very annoyed*: Yes!  
Person A: Will you go out with me?  
Person B: For fuck's sake, yes!!  
Person B: ….Wait, what?
> 
> Another prompt I changed slightly to work with the story, hope you enjoy it.

Draco rubbed at his eyes before stretching out on his bed, a grunt escaping him as his back protested. It served him right for sitting up most of the night writing essays, hunched over his desk in the candlelight. Today he’d study in the library, he had a few free periods, and he needed a new place to hide out. That’s not to say he didn’t like his Common room or his dorm, but even he grew sick of the colour green occasionally, mostly because it reminded him of Potter’s eyes.

The ones that haunted his dreams and even now the last wisps of one clung to his mind offering him images of ecstasy and the ghost of lips on his. He could even feel the lingering sensation of a hand moving over his skin and the sound of harsh breathing in his ears. His cock twitched, already hard from his nightly fantasies and unable to resist Draco palmed it through the thin fabric of his black silk pyjama bottoms.

Closing his eyes, the visions from his dream returned sharper than before as he slipped his hand inside the fabric and wrapped it around his cock. As he stroked it slowly, he pretended it was Potter’s hand, tanned brown by the sun and holding him firmly.

A small whine passed his lips as his hand moved faster, Potter’s face clear in his mind wearing a seductive smirk before he whispered filthy words into Draco’s ear. He came with a gasp, head pressed into the pillow as his back arched unconcerned with the mess as he rode the high of his orgasm.

As he panted Draco wondered just how many more times he would repeat this same routine or if catering to his fantasy was only prolonging his misery. Now feeling slightly disgusted Draco quickly vanished the cooling come from his clothing and hand and told himself again that it would be the last time. Unfortunately, his mind refused to relinquish its fixation on Potter, and he once more drifted into thoughts about Gryffindors’ golden boy.

It had been a few days since Potter’s last attempt to talk to him, but Draco wasn’t convinced that meant he’d given up. Potter could be annoyingly persistent when the mood struck, seventh year being a prime example. Though Potter hadn’t resorted to stalking him, Draco couldn't eat a meal in the hall or sit in class without feeling Potter’s gaze on him.

Seven years and now the prat decided to give Draco his undivided attention and not because he thought Draco was up to something dastardly either. How was he supposed to concentrate and learn anything when every time he glanced over, Potter was staring at him with bright eyes and a small, shy smile? At least the winking had stopped, but he would take that over the feeling of eyes sliding over his body wherever he went. The shiver that raced down his spine each time and the sudden pounding of his heart in his chest as it raced with excitement was too much to bear. Damn Potter and himself for this whole mess, he never should have come back to Hogwarts.

Throwing off his covers, Draco finally got out of bed and headed straight to the shower, praying he would be able to wash without any more thoughts of Potter intruding and resulting in another wank. It’s not like it would take away the permanent edge he was on and thus prevent him from getting hard under Potter’s intense gaze.

******************

Morning classes were over, lunch had been served and eaten, and Draco was heading for the library. He had successfully managed to rein himself in and was proud to say he hadn’t looked at Potter once all day. Well, no more than once, there had been a very small peek during potions, but Potter had been busy talking to Granger and hadn’t noticed, so it didn’t count. Perhaps Draco could finally relax and that it was a sign that Potter had put an end to his little game.

With a cough, Draco tried to convince himself that the lurch in his chest at that idea was indigestion and not disappointment. He wanted Potter to leave him alone because he had exams to pass and didn’t have time for boys. Certainly not gloriously sculpted ones with unruly curls and pretty eyes and abs so perfect Draco just wanted to run his tongue over them. Berating himself for the direction of his thoughts and how contradictory his feelings were Draco huffed out a breath. _Classes, lessons, exams_, he chanted in his head as he pushed open the door to the library.

Not bothering to check around him Draco headed to the transfiguration section and began searching for a book on human transformations. It took him a few minutes, but eventually, he located it on one of the higher shelves. He moved onto his tiptoes, his fingertips just able to brush the spine. With his other hand, he gripped one of the lower shelves and tried to push himself a fraction higher.

He was aware of the body pressed to his back before a hand came into view taking the book. In a panic, he spun around and felt his face flame as he met Potter grinning at him.

“Do you want this book?”

Nervously Draco glanced away down the aisle, debating for a second just now much he needed the book and if it was worth answering Potter. Regrettably, he did need the book and knew for a fact there was only one copy in Hogwarts. In reply Draco gave a quick nod, his eyes down so that he was staring at Potter’s scruffy trainers.

“Still not talking to me I see,” Potter said with a small sigh, and Draco glanced up to see his smile had faltered leaving his lips in a straight line.

“Do you want this book?”

Unable to escape and mentally exhausted from his own emotions Draco couldn’t even be bothered to glare at Potter’s dumb question.

“Yes, I want the book Potter,” he said, holding out his hand and when Potter merely looked at it, he gritted out, “Please.”

Potter was staring at him; eyes focused as he tilted his head to the side and then looked at the book still in his hands.

“Do you want this book?”

Alright, now Draco was getting annoyed, and the slight smile dancing on Potter’s lips wasn’t improving his mood.

“Yes, I want that book. The one you are currently holding. Give it to me.”

Too late Draco realised what he had said as Potter’s smile grew and he gave Draco a flirty wink, “I’d be happy to give it to you anytime Draco.”

His face burned as heated blood turned his cheeks red and Draco cursed Potter and his wink to the depths of hell. Why couldn’t he control his own body and the reaction Potter caused with, as Pansy put it, a facial tic?

“That isn’t what I meant,” he hissed as he lifted his hand, palm up towards Potter, “Give me the book.”

“Do you want this book?” Potter asked again, and Draco was seconds away from drawing his wand and hexing him for his newest irritating game.

“Yes,” he snapped.

“Do you want this book?”

“Yes.”

“Will you go out with me?”

“For Salazar's sake, yes!”

It took less than a second for Draco to realise he had misspoken again and tripping over his tongue; he stuttered, “W-wait, what?”

“Great, here you go,” Potter said as he placed the book in Draco’s still outstretch palm. Curling his fingers around the book, Draco waved his free hand before him.

“No, no, no, I didn’t agree to that.”

Potter captured his flailing limb in midair and brushed his thumb over Draco’s knuckles.

“I’m afraid you did. You’re not gonna go back on your word, are you?”

Draco tugged his hand free, crossing it over the book pressed protectively to his chest as he bit down on his lip. Potter had tricked him; purposely winding him up with that stupid question over and over knowing Draco would slip up and agree. Draco felt like an idiot, and it was humiliating, leaving his pride to battle with his bruised ego over what to do next.

“Please,” Potter whispered, breaking through Draco’s internal conflict. “I swear I’m not messing around with you. I’m not playing any game. Forget about it being a date or whatever, can we just hang out and talk.”

Draco swallowed, his eyes darting away from Potter’s as he tried to think of what answer to give. Clearly, Potter wasn’t giving up and what harm could it really do for them just to talk. A sharp pain in his chest answered that, but his heart beat stronger, harder as it filled with the promise of hope.

“Very well, Potter, you win.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt
> 
> Draco: Well played Potter, I underestimated you.  
Harry: Thank you, most people do.

After days of plotting and planning with Hermione about the different ways he could approach Draco, Harry had succeeded by pure luck. He honestly hadn’t expected Draco to fall for his little trick, but clearly, his anger had distracted him enough not to pay attention to Harry’s words.

It probably wasn’t the best way he could have done it, particularly while trying to convince Draco he wasn’t playing any sort of game. From here on out he was going to be completely honest and hopefully it would earn him a tiny bit of Draco’s trust. He didn’t expect a miracle but if he could just get Draco to look at him again without glaring he’d be happy.

“I didn’t expect that to work, and now I feel a little guilty for tricking you,” he muttered as he scratched the back of his neck noticing Draco gaze shifting to roam over him. The pink tinge to his cheeks really was cute, as was the nervous drumming of his fingers on the book still clutched to his chest.

“It was a well-played strategy, one a Slytherin would be proud of. I underestimated you, Potter,” Draco replied his mouth curling into a smirk and removing the effect of his irritated tone.

“Thank you, most people do,” swinging his arm down to rest across his stomach as he gave a small bow. “I figured to catch a snake I needed to think like one, but now I’ve used up all my cunning and will have to rely on good old Gryffindor impulsiveness going forward.”

Standing back up, Harry smiled as Draco snorted a chuckle and rolled his eyes.

“As if you could be anything else,” Draco mocked or more like teased. There was something almost flirty in the way he leaned back on the bookcase behind him and raised an eyebrow.

“Don’t be too sure about that I’m full of surprises and now I need to plan one for us. Any special requests Draco?”

For a second Harry saw a gleam of hunger in Draco’s eyes before he turned his face away and coughed into his hand. The rush of blood to Draco’s cheeks suggested that whatever had leapt into his mind was likely dirty. Harry struggled to prevent his own mind from wandering but living up to his claim to be impulsive spoke the words that had jumped into his head.

“Whatever you’re thinking right now, I would really love to hear.”

Draco darted a look back at him, and if possible, his cheeks darkened further as he swallowed and then licked his lips.

“I’m sure you would, pity I’m not in the mood to share. Just tell me when we’re meeting up so I can get on with my essay, alone and in peace,” Draco drawled straightening back up and lifting his chin, a bit of confidence returning even if Harry could still feel the heat coming from his flushed face.

“Oh right, um, how about Saturday? Any objections to me stealing you away for the whole day?”

Some of Harry’s own confidence abandoned him, and he was left stumbling over his words as he wondered desperately what they could do for a whole day. The ideas that came first to his mind were unreachable and impractical; since he was positive he wouldn’t be able to get Draco out of his clothes anytime soon.

“Several but I’ll agree in exchange for a favour. It’s the least you could do after your sneaky trick,” Draco said, pulling Harry back to the man stood before him. With mild apprehension, Harry shifted his feet and studied Draco expression. His smirk back in place once more hinted at some sort of mischief but this could be a chance for Harry to make up for past mistakes, so he gave a nod to show he was willing to listen. Draco’s smirk stretched into a Cheshire grin as he stepped forward, closing the gap between them.

Now toe to toe Draco loosened the death grip he had on his book, moving one hand to rest on Harry’s chest over his rapidly beating heart. Draco’s scent teased Harry’s nose, something citrusy and sharp, as Harry looked down it to stare at Draco’s mouth so temptingly close. It would be so easy to lean forward and capture those lips again and relive the experience of tasting Draco.

For a moment he truly believed that Draco was about to kiss him but instead Draco shifted his face to the left of Harry’s as he lifted onto his toes to breathe hotly in his ear. Harry closed his eyes and clenched his fists as he fought back the desire to reach out and hold onto Draco. He wanted to pull him closer and tug down the high collar of his robes to cover his neck in kisses that would leave behind marks.

“My favour is simple, stop staring at me in class like I’m dressed in the Emperor's new clothes, it’s distracting me from my studies,” Draco purred before stepping away, and Harry’s eyes flew open in confusion. There was too much blood rushing to his cock for him to think clearly.

“What was that about the Emperor’s clothes?”

Draco bit his lip as he shook his head, “Really Potter, ask Granger, I’m sure she’ll know. Now, I have work to do so I’ll see you around.”

Harry didn’t say a word as Draco sauntered away, his hips moving from side to side and even hidden mostly by his robes his arse made Harry’s mouth water. Shaking himself free of his daze, Harry quickly headed for the table he had been working at when Draco arrived and scooped up his things. His own homework could wait because he needed to plan a sort-of-date with Draco and he didn’t have a clue where to start. Actually, that wasn’t true the first thing he was going to do was ask Hermione about some royal guy’s clothing.

***********************

Harry scrambled through the portrait, his bag swinging dangerously from one arm as his eyes sought out Hermione. The moment he spotted her, he raced forward, calling her name loudly enough to attract everyone's attention.

“Harry? What on earth is the matter?”

“Nothing, well actually, everything. Can you tell me about some King's new clothes, wait, I mean an Emperor’s,” Harry corrected as he struggled to remember what Draco had said because his brain was currently full of date ideas and the sensation of Draco being so close to him only minutes ago.

“Just hold on a minute, why do you want to know about that?” Hermione replied, drawing him out of his head to look at her properly. Her arms were crossed over her chest as Ron stood beside her, his face twisted with puzzlement. Slowly Harry scanned the room, and his skin prickled and heated being the centre of attention.

“Oh um, let's go somewhere else to discuss this,” he suggested, and both Ron and Hermione nodded their heads in agreement and followed him up to the boys’ dorm room.

“So, please explain from the beginning,” Hermione said as she settled on Ron's bed and collected her curly hair together and tied it up with the band on her wrist. Harry remained standing, too hyper to sit and took a deep breath before explaining what had happened in the library.

“And then he told me to stop looking at him like he was wearing the Emperor's new clothes and I don’t-,” Harry didn’t manage to finish his sentence before Hermione had snorted out a laugh, her hand lifted to cover her mouth as she held back her amusement.

“What?”

“Yeah, what is it, Hermione?” Ron urged, seemingly as confused as Harry.

“It’s an old fairytale. There was once a vain ruler who hired two weavers to create the most beautiful clothing possible. The weavers instead conned the Emperor by telling him that the clothing was so amazing that those that were unfit of their position or stupid would not be able to see the clothing. Afraid of looking stupid, he put on the invisible clothing that wasn’t really there at all and proceeded about the town naked. No one dared to say anything for fear of being seen as dumb until one small boy yelled out the truth. Basically, Harry, Malfoy was telling you to stop staring at him like he’s naked.”

“Oh,” Harry said as his face flushed red, “I don’t do that, do I?”

Ron pressed his lips together and scrunched his nose before answering, “You kinda do mate, it’s taken me a while to sort of block it out, but it’s clear what you’re thinking about when you zone out looking at him.”

“I’m not thinking about him naked,” Harry shouted indignantly while mentally adding, _not all the time anyway_.

“Whatever you say, mate,” Ron said, slapping him on the back with a smirk. “Congratulations on getting him to talk to you and even managing to land yourself a date.”

Harry shifted nervously, his hand reaching up to tug at his messy hair, “Is it a date? We didn’t exactly agree to that, and also I have no idea what we’re gonna do.”

Another sideways look from Ron suggested that he knew that wasn’t entirely true, but for once he didn’t say anything about it.

“Don’t fret Harry, we’ll help you figure something out,” Hermione promised as she gave him a reassuring smile that he tried to copy back.

********************************

That evening saw Harry sat in his dorm fielding suggestions from his dorm mates and Hermione, with only limited success in coming up with the perfect way for him and Draco to spend Saturday.

“You could have a picnic in the greenhouse; some of the plants in the nursery are very interesting?” Neville suggested with a hopeful smile.

“I don’t think so; you’re the only guy I know who likes them. Plus it’s a bit too corny, and date like and I don’t think Draco would like anything that cute,” Harry said with a grimace.

“True, it’s a bit girly. You guys could always go down to the quidditch pitch, have a seekers game and get the blood flowing,” said Dean nudging Seamus beside him with a wink.

“I could but most likely it would end in a fight. I think we’re both too competitive to keep things friendly,” Harry answered, shooting down that idea as well.

“Indeed, then maybe just go for a fly. You both enjoy doing that, and it removes the challenge if you're not against each other,” Hermione suggested, and Harry finally smiled.

“Brilliant,” he said as he scribbled it down on the parchment on his lap. He wanted a few different ideas, so if something didn’t work, he had a backup plan or several. So far he had, going to Hogsmeade, suitable but dull, a tour of some of the lesser-known secrets Hogwarts had to offer, exciting but he would look stupid if Draco already knew about them and lastly sneaking out to the muggle town nearby which so far was winning.

It would be something different, and chances were high that there would be several things there that Draco hadn’t seen before. Perhaps Harry could combine that with going for a broomstick ride and rather than disapparate they could fly. Of course, they would need to be careful they weren’t spotted so Harry would need his cloak but to cover both of them then they would have to share a broom.

Harry would be lying if he said the idea of having Draco holding onto him as they soared over the Scottish moors didn’t appeal to him. He very much wanted an excuse to get closer to Draco and be able to touch him once again or vice versa.

“Earth to Harry, come back to us mate,” Ron called, and Harry focused once more on the faces grinning at him from around the room.

“You better not zone out like that on your date,” Seamus chuckled.

“It’s not a date, it’s a sort of date,” Harry argued in a strop.

“That’s right, and with Malfoy there in the flesh he won’t feel the need to daydream I’m sure,” Dean added before him and Seamus both begin to snort with laughter.

“Wankers, the pair of you,” Harry complained without any real annoyance. They had both been supportive of his crush, and we’re helping him set up his not date, for that he could take a bit of light ribbing.

“I agree, only I’m allowed to take the piss out of Harry’s terrible taste in men. Now let's get back to thinking up some more not cute, not too romantic ideas for his not date with his not crush.”

Shooting Ron a dark look, Harry used his free hand to snatch up the pillow beside him and lob it at Ron's head. Unfortunately, he caught it this time and cuddled it tight to his chest.

“Oh Malfoy, my cute ferret boy, why won’t you date me,” Ron mocked as he buried his head into the pillow and let out a girly sob. Abandoning his list, Harry launched himself across the room and attempted to smother Ron with the pillow which resulted in an all-out pillow fight before everyone settled down and he managed to get a few more ideas for Saturday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now this fic is completed I'll be posting updates twice a week on Monday and Thursday. Hope you're enjoying it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt
> 
> The risk I took was calculated, but man, am I bad at maths.

Draco tapped his foot nervously and glanced across the great hall at Potter, who upon noticing Draco's gaze, lifted a hand and gave him a small wave. As his face flushed Draco quickly looked down at the scrambled egg on his plate that he had made into an even worse mess with his fork that kept pushing it around. So far he hadn’t managed more than a few mouthfuls and even that had been a challenge to achieve. He felt too sick to eat, his stomach full of flobberworms or something else disgusting that squirmed and wriggled in his guts.

“I don’t think I can do this, Pans,” he whispered as his eyes darted left to his friend.

“I know, you’ve said that every day since you agreed to go out on a date with Potter,” Pansy replied without even a shred of sympathy.

“It’s not a date,” Draco hissed even as his stomach continued to roll.

“Right, not a date. You’re just hanging out, talking, so what’s so hard about that. You’ll probably just go down to Hogsmeade and do a bit of shopping. No reason to freak out.”

Draco compressed his lips as he glared down at his food, he knew Pansy was right, but he couldn’t settle his nerves. He didn’t know how to talk to Potter, not without insulting him or turning red. With how often he’d blushed this year it was surprising he hadn’t dyed his cheeks permanently scarlet.

“I shouldn’t have listened to you and cancelled the day he asked me, tricked me.”

“Probably, but you didn’t, and why was that?” Pansy asked as she nudged his shoulder and smiled deviously at him. Draco huffed out a breath, not bothering to give her an answer when she already knew why.

At first, he had panicked, hunting down Pansy and dragging her into an empty corridor as he told her what had happened between hyperventilating breaths. However, after she had teased him for falling for Potter’s trick, she had encouraged him to go. All his reasons and fears silenced by her insistence that talking would be good for him. Either he would realise what a tosser Potter was and therefore get over his crush or Potter was being serious, and they had a great time that would turn into something more, but he wouldn’t know unless he took a chance.

In the end, it was Potter that made his decision for him, as they had arrived at the last lesson of the day and his face had lit up with a broad grin the moment he saw Draco. He couldn’t recall anyone ever looking so pleased to see him before, and the affection that shone from Potter’s green eyes heated Draco's blood more than his outward appearance ever had.

Over the last three days, Potter had cut back on his staring while somehow making his interest in Draco clear. It was in the bright smile every morning and all the times Potter would rush out of class so they could walk near each other between lessons trading shy glances and the occasional brush of shoulders.

Yesterday Draco had arrived at breakfast in muggle clothing again, the blue jeans spelled to hug his legs perfectly with a tight black sleeveless top and his fingerless gloves completing the outfit. Potter’s eyes had almost bulged before he gave Draco a thumbs up, eyeing him from head to toe before he winked.

Today Draco had opted for something a little bit more daring, and he tugged at his red checked shirt and fiddled with the buttons. He had left it undone with another black top underneath it and paired it with his black jeans. A leather jacket was on the stool beside him because if they were heading out, he didn’t fancy freezing. He had also skipped wearing his gloves, something he regretted as the baggy shirt sleeves shifted whenever he lifted or moved his arm.

He’d chosen the shirt just because it was the only muggle thing he had in red and he hoped Potter would like it. _Merlin_, he was as pathetic as Pansy claimed, he had never worried so much over a guy before but he’d never really had a crush on anyone either. There had been a very short period when he had been attracted to Blaise but knowing that he was straight soon put an end to that fantasy along with the growing tension of a war on the horizon.

“I hope you’re ready because here he comes,” Pansy whispered, pulling Draco from his thoughts and the dark path they had begun to head down.

Lifting his head, he watched Potter make his way over to them, unconcerned with the whispers that followed him or how some people were turning in their seats so as not to miss the show.

Stopping beside Draco, Potter rocked back on his heels and tugged at his hair while his other hand remained lodged in his pocket.

“So, ready to be surprised?”

Draco hesitated a moment as he studied Potter’s clothes, the t-shirt he was wearing was dark green and Draco couldn’t help thinking that he had chosen it for the same reason Draco was wearing red. Along with the top, he was wearing a pair of light blue jeans and a thin black hoodie that Draco was sure wouldn’t keep him warm in the bitter wind outside.

“Honestly no, but let's go before anyone else notices us talking,” Draco said as he grabbed his jacket with one hand and rose to his feet.

“He better come back in a good mood and in one piece Potter or being the chosen one won’t protect you from me,” Pansy threatened while pointing the tip of a butter knife at Potter.

“Understood,” Potter said quickly before he grasped Draco’s free hand and tugged him towards the door.

With his heart lodged somewhere in his throat Draco tried to remember all the reasons he was doing this, the pros and cons he had worked out before calculating that it was a risk worth taking. However as Potter looked sideways at him with a shy smile and Draco’s heart skipped he wondered if he might have forgotten to included the possibility of combustion to his list, something that in hindsight could result in this whole affair ending very badly.

As they reached the large doors that lead outside Potter released his hand, reluctantly, as his fingers curled around Draco’s for as long as possible.

“Um, you might want to put your jacket on now, and cast a warming charm or two,” Potter suggested as he pulled out his wand and cast the spell over himself with a flick.

“You really are taking this surprise thing seriously Potter. Are you not going to give me even a little hint?”

Potter shifted as Draco pulled on his jacket, zipping it two thirds of the way up and hoping that the shake of his hand wasn’t noticeable. Potter reached out towards him, taking the zipper and tugging it right to the top as he leaned in closer to Draco. With his eyes locked on Potter’s mouth, teasingly close and curled up at the corners Draco couldn’t miss a word he said as he watched them being shaped out.

“One hint, wrap up against the wind because we have some flying to do.”

Potter moved back and Draco frowned perplexed at his words as he tried to decipher their meaning. He thought he had it all figured out but rather than heading towards the quidditch stadium Potter lead them down the path towards Hogsmeade.

Confused and nervous Draco chewed on his lip and thought about demanding answers. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Potter exactly but not knowing what might happen only heighten his already rattled nerves.

“Potter?” Draco managed to say before a hand took his once more and pulled them off the beaten track.

In the shade of the tree line Potter held Draco captive in his arms. Draco couldn’t hear anything over the pounding of blood in his ears as he stared open eyed up at Potter, whose lips were moving to form words that took a second to filter past his nerves into his ears.

“Just relax.”

_Easy for you to say_, Draco thought as he licked his lips before his tongue stuck to the dry roof of his mouth.

“You’re acting like I’m kidnapping you or something, we’re gonna hang out and have fun so could you maybe relax your shoulders or I don’t know, smirk?” Potter asked with a chuckle. The sound so light and careful that Draco’s mouth curled upwards at hearing it as his heart continued to beat harder in his chest.

“That’s better. If you really want to know I’ll tell you what I had planned but I honestly think you’ll be impressed at my brilliant idea.”

“As if you have ever had a brilliant idea Potter,” Draco drawled even as he took a step back. Being so close to Potter was making his head spin a bit as he tried to adjust to the person before him. He knew Potter, had spent years studying him for weak spots and flaws but the guy he was now was like a new person. It was like he’d suddenly grown up over night while Draco was still the same screw up he had always been, a fact proven by his insulting remark.

He should be better at this considering that he had, not only a much greater vocabulary than most, but been personally tutored on how to make polite conversation. So then why did he feel it necessary to belittle Potter at every opportunity? Shaking his head he prepared to apologize but Potter was grinning at him, eyes still bright and not holding a trace of anger.

“Fair point and I may have had some help planning today but I wanted it to be perfect I guess.”

Potter shrugged, his hands slipping into the pockets of his jeans as he blushed slightly. It was at this point that Draco began to calm down because it was suddenly very clear he wasn’t the only one feeling unsure.

Draco reached out his hand and rested it lightly on Potter’s shoulder while he tilted his head a little, “Well impress me then. Show me your brilliant plan and I’ll let you know at the end if it was perfect.”

Potter nodded and pulling a hand free took hold of Draco’s again as he pulled him deeper into the spattering of trees. The moment Draco’s eyes landed on the Firebolt a jolt of excitement went through him. He had left his broom at home when he returned to Hogwarts, mostly to help him focus on his classes but he had sorely missed the thrill of flying.

“We really are flying?”

“Yeah, we’ll have to share because we’ll also need to use this,” Potter said as he picked up a bag beside the broom and drew out a large cloak.

Stepping forward Potter whipped it around Draco’s shoulders, the fabric so light it felt almost weightless. Glancing down Draco gasped, “An invisibility cloak. You have a sodding invisibility cloak?”

Potter laughed in reply before using his hold on the cloak to tug Draco closer to him.

“I do, I’ve had it for a while. It was my dad’s.”

Draco swallowed at the softness in Potter’s voice as he muttered that last sentence and not for the first time felt a burst of guilt. He had lost count of how many times he had mocked Potter for being an orphan and remembering a few of them now made him feel sick. His relationship with his parents might not have always been perfect and things were still rocky with his father but Draco couldn’t imagine his life without them or what that must have been like for Potter.

Once again he opened his mouth to apologise but the words never made it out as Potter gently caressed his cheek and leaned in a tiny bit closer. The tender look in Potter’s eyes sent his mind tailspinning with conflicting emotions that came and went so quickly and randomly he couldn’t work out what he should do.

One part of him wanted to talk, to say sorry for the past and all the mistakes he had made while the other wanted to forget everything. This could be a new start for them; Draco wanted it to be a new start for them. He wanted to close the gap between them and taste Potter’s lips and just ignore what had come before but the guilt held him back, as always.

Offering Potter a small smile he moved away, his gaze drifting off to the broom as he broke the silence that had settled around them.

“So where are we going that we have to be so careful about being seen?”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 
> 
> ‘You’re fucking adorable and adorably fuckable.’

“We’re going down to the town,” Potter replied with a wink as he snatched up the broom and threw his leg over it. With the tips of his feet trailing on the ground Potter flew slowly around Draco, his lips pulled wide by his smile.

“So are you coming, Draco?”

_I wish,_ Draco thought as his face heated and his desire stirring at Potter confidently straddling the broom and decided that climbing on the back was not an option. It would be far too difficult to hide everything Potter’s close proximity did to him in that situation.

“Fine, but I’m driving,” he stated firmly. Crossing his arms he gave Potter what he hoped was an icy glare but possibly lacked any real authority. Regardless it seemed to work as Potter jumped off the broom and offered it to Draco. Once he had mounted it Draco kept it steady as Potter climbed on the back after collecting the bag and placing it on his back. After that he tugged the cloak from Draco’s shoulder and settled it over the pair of them and held it in place while also wrapping his muscled arms around Draco’s stomach.

He was only slight worried that Potter might accidently crush him and really worried that he could feel the shiver that went down his spine at the innocent touch. It was only after taking off and having the general direction whispered into his ear by Potter that Draco began to suspect that Potter had planned this broomstick ride just for an excuse to get close to him. That’s not to say that Draco really minded and eventually he grew used to the firm body resting against his back as he rode the air currents and basked in the feeling of being in the air again.

There was something very freeing about leaving the ground behind along with his worries and to just enjoy the moment. With the cloak over them he unfortunately didn’t get to experience the tickling of the wind over his face or through his hair and he vowed that once today was over he would ask his mother to send his broom to the school for him. There was even a chance that Potter would be interested in joining him on lazy flies around the castle grounds.

Lost in thought it took Draco a while to notice that Potter was signaling for them to land, his arms moving from around him to slide down his arms to hold the handle over Draco’s hands.

“Set us down somewhere hidden,” Potter said as he rested his chin on Draco’s shoulder. Doing as he was instructed Draco managed to find a space behind some shops, landing beside a muggle vehicle. A quick look around showed that there was no one in sight and quickly they pulled off the cloak and climbed off the broom.

“Perfect, I think this is a staff car park,” Potter began before pulling out a pocket watch and checking the time, “And we should have time to get to the cinema before the film starts.”

“Sin-e-mar?” Draco queried with a frown of confusion.

“Trust me, you’re gonna love it,” Potter promised as he shrunk down the broom and placed it and the cloak inside his bag.

“Seems like I don’t have much choice in the matter. Is that why we’re here?”

“Partly. I guess I wanted you to experience something new and this way I can show off my muggle knowledge. We both know that you know loads more than I do about anything in the wizard world.”

Draco had to agree, giving Potter a slight nod of his head as they wandered out of the car park and onto the street.

He really tried not to show his fear of the muggles walking around them even if no one gave him more than a passing glance. He was also thankful he had opted for muggle clothes rather than robes as it helped them blend in with the crowds of people rushing from place to place. The entire time they walked Draco’s eyes darted around, taking in every sight and sound of what could have been a different planet to him. In an effort to remain calm he asked questions and stayed as close to Potter as possible without tripping over the others feet. Potter was happy to explain everything he could though there were some things even he didn’t know. For instance he knew that a car worked because of an engine but couldn’t tell Draco how exactly it did so.

Every time Draco managed to stump him Potter would nervously smile and at one point muttered that Draco would be better asking Granger for details if he really wanted the answers. However Draco was content with the tidbits that Potter provided and the clear excitement on his face as he talked about the cinema and what a film was until Draco was eager to see one for himself. Arriving they looked over the film selection and Potter helped him decide which to see and paid for their tickets.

“Come on, we need popcorn and sweets,” Potter urged dragging Draco to a counter. There were so many things on offer that Draco had never seen before and interesting in trying the range of sweets Draco collected a few different bags while Potter ordered popcorn and drinks for them.

“This is Fanta, it tastes like fizzy oranges,” Potter explained as he placed the weird paper cup in Draco’s hand.

“How amazingly informative,” Draco teased before capturing the straw in his mouth and taking a sip.

Jerking back he tried not to splutter at the bubbling sensation that had filled his mouth while also enjoying the sharp citrusy taste. Swallowing he licked his lips and stared at the cup in wonderment before quickly taking another gulp.

“This is fabulous. I never want to drink pumpkin juice again,” Draco praised while Potter watched on looking amused.

“What?”

“You’re fucking adorable,” Potter declared as he moved closer once more invading Draco’s personal space and placing a finger under his chin. The simple gesture transported Draco back to when they had kissed and his face flushed as his eyes moved to stare at Potter’s lips.

“And adorably fuckable too,” Potter added quietly.

Once again time seemed to stop around them as they stood toe to toe pulled taunt by the thrum of desire that filled the air. This time Draco waited for Potter to make the first move, to see if he would give in first and kiss him. Just from the speed of his breaths and the way he was holding himself Draco knew Potter wanted to kiss him but was holding himself back.

Closing his eyes Potter broke the tense moment between them and shook his head before gazing sadly at Draco as he moved away.

“We never agreed if this was a date and I don’t want to overstep any boundaries and piss you off again,” Potter mumbled after letting out a long sigh.

Draco still felt a bit pissed if he was honest but that was likely because he was half hard in his skinny jeans and had desperately wanted Potter to kiss him. He wanted to experience it again so he would know if it really had been as good as he remembered. He wanted to tell Potter it was a date and damn the consequences and any heartache it would cause it things went wrong.

However, he wasn’t that brave so instead he gave Potter a tight lipped smile in agreement and followed him to a woman that checked their tickets and ushered them into another room.

******************************

Draco blinked his eyes as he stepped out of the cinema into the brightness even as his mind was filled with wonderment.

“Remarkable,” he said in a hushed tone. There was no conceivable way he could disguise the awe he felt, as if he had witnessed something life altering and it had been for him.

“I guess this means I did manage to impress you then?”

“Impressed doesn’t come close to explaining my current emotions. It’s mind-boggling that muggles have been able to do something like that without magic. A thousand years of history and we can capture a few frames and charm them to move but muggles managed to do that on a massive scale and also added sound. Actual sound to moving pictures, it’s staggering.”

Draco stopped as he raked a hand through his hair before turning to look at Potter, expecting to see the same excitement in his expression. Instead Potter was smiling softly at him, cheeks pinked as he just stared at Draco fondly.

“Oh, yeah right,” Potter muttered as he looked away while he kicked at the floor.

“You weren’t listening to a word I said were you Potter?” Draco asked and Potter’s eyes darted at him as he lips pressed into a straight line. Suddenly nervous at the change in Potter’s expression Draco shifted his own feet, swaying on the spot.

“What’s wrong with you?”

Potter didn’t answer at first, shaking his head as he lifted a hand, “Nothing Draco. Are you full from all those sweets or do you want to grab some food?”

Crossing his arms Draco firmed his spine and glared at Potter darkly.

“What I’m hungry for is an answer to my question, something you don’t want to share apparently.”

Potter reached up and rubbed a hand through his hair as he let out a sigh that held only a trace of annoyance.

“It’s stupid,” Potter said and Draco just raised an eyebrow and waited until Potter looked away again to escape his gaze.

“I was just wondering what I needed to do get you to use my first name. As much as I like the way you say Potter and I really do like it, I guess I hoped we were moving past that. As I said it’s stupid,” Potter finished with a shrug and a smile.

“Come on, let’s get some food or check out one of the shops,” Potter said gesturing for them to start walking with his head.

Draco reached out in a second and snagged Potter’s hoodie, “I wasn’t really thinking about it but you’re right. It seems silly to still be using last names if we are becoming…friends,” Draco finally settled on. He wasn’t sure exactly what they were or might be but they weren’t enemies anymore. He couldn’t remember the last time he had thought of Potter as such and if all he wanted was this small thing from him then Draco could easily give it to him.

“So Harry,” Draco said trying it out before he smirked and said it again rolling the r’s a little, “Harrry. Hmm, it’s peculiar but I guess I can get used to it.”

Potter had frozen, his eyes wide before swallowing, “Me too.”

Letting out a small cough Harry began walking again, his eyes darting over at Draco every few steps as they continued on in silence. Therefore in an effort to break it and the awkwardness that had reappeared between them Draco asked a few more questions but it was clear his interest had waned regarding all things muggle, rather he was focused entirely on Harry.

“I thought you wanted to talk, yet you’ve gotten oddly quiet,” Draco pointed out as the minutes dragged by without either of them speaking.

“What did you want to talk to me about when you set all this up?”

“I guess I wanted to get to know you better or in a different way than I knew you before. I also wanted to say sorry again for calling you cute and pissing you off.”

“I wasn’t pissed off,” Draco muttered in reply.

“Really? The glares you shot at me after that beg to differ,” Harry teased as he nudged Draco’s shoulder.

“So what, I’ve been glaring at you for years and it never bothered you before. However you do have a point, my anger wasn’t over your poor choice of adjective but because I thought you were messing with me.”

“But you don’t think that now, do you?”

Draco licked his lips before answering while tugging at his sleeves, twisting the shirt cuffs around his finger as he considered how honest he should be. In truth he didn’t think Harry was messing with him and that fact terrified him and was the reason his hands were growing clammy.

“No I don’t but I’m still confused about what we’re doing. Be honest with me Harry, what did you hope to get out of this trip with me?”

They stopped on the path, moving closer to the line of shops and out of the way of muggles strolling past them. Harry had shoved his hands in his pockets and was just staring at the floor and Draco waited with baited breath for him to answer, his heart unable to stop racing in his chest until it begun to become painful. _This is it,_ Draco thought as he prepared himself for some harsh truth to his question.

“Honestly,” Harry confirmed before lifting his gaze and locking his eyes with Draco, “I do want to get to know you better, I want to spend time with you and I really really want to kiss you again. I’ll admit that the winks had been a joke at first, the way your face turned red was funny but also endearing, and I know you don’t like the word, but cute. After a while it wasn’t a joke anymore and then you started flirting back so I thought you might like me too but then I messed up and you got angry and I just wanted a chance to fix things because I like you Draco.”

Unsure if he might be about to pass out Draco released his breath on a rushed out, “What?”

“I like you and not as a friend, but I’d be happy with just that.”

“Potter, I mean, Harry. You do realise who you’re talking to right? I called Granger a mudblood and set a snake on you in dueling class. I’ve tried to hex you and acted like a complete git to you and made mistakes that almost got people killed, that did get people killed and you like me. Are you fucking insane?”

Harry chuckled at Draco’s rant and reaching out he grasped Draco’s hips and pulled him closer.

“Absolutely bonkers but you already know that. I haven’t been an angel either. I tricked my way into your common room believing you to be the heir of Slytherin and was a git to you too for years. I also tried to hex you and even succeeded once almost killing you. I’m shocked you don’t hate my guts, you don’t right?”

“No I don’t hate you, you idiot. I’m sodding half in love with you,” Draco scoffed before realising what he had said.

“Only half, I guess that’s a good place to start.”

Harry’s lips captured Draco’s and this time there was no hesitancy. Draco’s eyes closed and he forgot all the reasons why this was a bad idea. Anything that felt this good couldn’t be wrong and they fit perfectly together, Draco reasoned as he wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck. Bodies pressed together as Draco lifted onto his toes and slid his tongue into Harry’s mouth he realised just how much they had been holding back the first time.

He was on fire, his skin pricking and heating as he kissed Harry harder and deeper. Draco gasped in a breath as they’re lips parted for a second before they pressed together again as Harry spun them and pressed Draco to the brick wall behind them. A groan escaped Draco as he arched his back trying to get closer, the noise drawing one from Harry as he moaned and pulled back with a deep growl.

“Fuck,” Harry said as they both panted before Harry grabbed Draco’s hand and tugged them into an alley where he proceeded to kiss Draco senseless.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt
> 
> Just so we’re clear if I say “shut up” and you say “make me” I am instantly thinking about making out with you.
> 
> Also just so we’re clear if you say “shut up” and I say “make me” that is most definitely an invitation to make out with me.

Two weeks after their date Draco was still floating the high of the entire thing and sat in charms class he glanced over at Harry. He found Harry already gazing his way and this time when Harry winked at him Draco didn’t try and hide the blush that rose to his cheeks. It wasn’t quiet as prominent as it once was and manly that was because Draco wasn’t embarrassed of his feelings and perhaps he shouldn’t have been in the first place.

He had expected some sort of reaction from everyone when they had returned from their date and Harry had pressed a kiss to Draco’s cheek after dropping him off at the Slytherin table for dinner. What he hadn’t expected was the cheer that went up around them; there was even a group of Hufflepuffs that had started jumping up and down filling the great hall with high pitched squeals of delight. Draco completely thrown by the hectic display of their peers had frowned in confusion before turning to Harry for answers.

“What in the name of Merlin is happening right now?”

“Don’t you know?” Harry had asked perplexed which just made Draco feel more baffled.

“Apparently there have been rumors going around about us secretly dating; I think Seamus even mentioned a fan club for us being together.”

“Sorry, I think I’m having a mental breakdown. Why the hell would we have a fan club?”

Harry smiled as he bent down and this time pressed a kiss to Draco’s lips, resulting in a second wave of excited chattering from everyone else.

“I guess they know better than us, that we’re perfect for each other.”

Draco cheeks were on fire and he pushed Harry away with a derisive scoff.

“That was so cheesy; I’m tempted to turn you into a mouse as punishment.”

“I’ll do it for you,” Pansy piped up with a wide grin as she drew her wand. Harry quickly moved away from Draco, offering an awkward smile before walking away to his own house table and his friends.

Now it was perfectly common for Harry and Draco to be seen together around the castle and shamelessly flirting whenever possible. They hadn’t ever put a label on what they were but it was clear to everyone, and Draco, that Harry was his and vice versa. All his fears about motives and if they could ever be an item had disappeared on their date.

After Harry had finished destroying his mind with a heart stopping kiss they had wandered around for a while, checking out various shops and getting fish and chips for lunch. It had been greasy and wrapped in a muggle paper but Draco had enjoyed every bite of the salted thick chips and battered cod. They had also finally gotten around to talking too and there had been apologises and confessions from both sides.

Pushing aside the memory Draco turned away and focused back on professor Flitwick as he demonstrated the charm they were learning, feeling for the first time in a while content with his life and full of hope for the future. As he copied down the incantation he thought about his mother’s words as they had stood together on the platform. Despite all his pessimistic beliefs and self doubt she had been right that this year would be good for him. In ways she likely had never expected and he wondered for a second how she would react to his news when he returned home for the holidays. He could have written to her but felt it was something that would be better told in person so she could see how good Harry was for him.

As the bell chimed overhead Draco tidied away his things and said goodbye to Pansy who gave him a wink as she headed out the door. A shadow fell over Draco’s desk and looking up he smiled at Harry leaning against the wooden edge as he waited for him.

“Free period, want to go for a fly?”

“Sure,” Draco answered getting to his feet. Harry’s arm slipped around his waist as they walked together to the pitch.

****************************

Twenty minutes of playful twists and spins through the air and Draco was growing bored. He did love flying but he missed the thrill of quidditch and how it heated his blood to race against an opponent for the snitch. There was just something powerful in the burst of pride and accomplishment he felt when his hand closed around the tiny golden ball.

“Why don’t we play a seekers game?” he asked drifting downwards to fly beside Harry.

“Because it wouldn’t be fair,” Harry replied shrugging his broad shoulders as his eyes danced over Draco’s body.

“That confident are you,” Draco scoffed, a trace of irritation sneaking into his tone at Harry’s immodest attitude to his own seeker skills.

“That’s not what I meant; you probably weight half of what I do now giving you an advantage.” Draco leaned forward on his broom, his cheek resting on his hands as he looked Harry over. The t shirt he was wearing was pulled tight around the tops of his arms and Draco knew that every inch of Harry was pure muscle. By comparison his lean frame that currently bordered on underweight, though he had put a small amount back on over the last few weeks, meant he still had a typical seeker build which might give him an edge in a game.

However, unwilling to give up on convincing Harry to play a seekers game he decided to suggest a different challenge that might be even more amusing.

“I guess that means you can’t catch me then?”

Harry’s eyes narrowed as he studied Draco detecting the teasing edge to his voice and a smile slowly spread over his face.

“Perhaps.”

Draco laughed as he sat back up on his broom before with a wink he surged forward.

“Let’s find out,” Draco called back and heard Harry laugh behind him as he gave chase.

It did take Harry ten minutes before he managed to capture Draco, and in true Potter style by using a very tricky and dangerous maneuver that forced Draco to glide low to the ground or risk them both falling and possibly injuring themselves.

“I’ve got you now,” Harry growled as he pulled Draco from his broom rolling them on the damp grass until Draco was pinned under him. Harry’s hair was curling worse than ever with sweat and his chest rose quickly as he tried to catch his breath as he leaned over Draco looking glorious.

“Took you long enough,” Draco teased back as he panted and fought to get free.

“Whatever, I still got you so shut up.”

“Make me,” Draco challenged after slowly licking his lips while lifting his head as far as he could from the floor.

Harry answered his taunt by seizing Draco’s lips in a kiss that pushed his head back to the ground and pulled a whimper from him that only spurred Harry on to kiss him harder. His tongue was sliding deeper as he swiped it over Draco’s before he drew back and nipped at Draco’s lips, the tiny pang of pain making Draco moan.

“Fuck, the sounds you make drive me crazy,” Harry muttered after he abandoned Draco’s lips to trail kisses along his jaw and then down to his neck, the rounded collar of the loose sweater Draco wore left the skin exposed and Harry took advantage of that as he bit down on it and sucked hard on the skin trapped between his teeth. Draco gasped at the sharp pain before letting out a low hum and arched his back, his rapidly filling cock pressing upwards against Harry’s stomach as he wrapped his legs around Harry’s hips and crossed his ankles.

Harry stopped and he released the seal of his lips on Draco’s neck as he lifted his head. Their eyes locked as slowly Harry drew back, sitting on his hunches while Draco’s legs dropped down so his feet rested either side of Harry. Under Harry’s steady gaze Draco’s flushed face heated more until he was sure it would burn him if he touched it and nervously he began to chew on his lip.

They had kissed before, several times now but this was something more than that and Draco wasn’t exactly sure how these things went when both people were sober and in a relationship. As if reading his mind or more likely his face Harry reached out a hand, placing it on Draco’s chest gently.

“Is this ok? We can just kiss if that’s what you want.”

Draco shook his head, he might not be overly experienced but he knew what he wanted, and that was to turn the dreams he had been having for weeks into reality.

“Its fine, please Harry,” Draco whispered as he placed a hand over Harry’s and moved it lower to the strip of skin exposed above his waistband where his top had ridden up.

“Alright, just tell me to stop if that changes,” Harry said back just as quietly as he traced swirls on Draco’s stomach with his finger tip before stroking his hand upwards. Draco top lifted more and bunched around Harry’s wrist as Harry lowered his head and kissed Draco’s stomach, before flicking his tongue over Draco’s bellybutton. The sensation almost ticklish and Draco squirmed even as his cock hardened more and pressed against the zip of his jeans.

Undeterred Harry continued using his other hand to push Draco’s sweater even higher leaving him bared to the chilly wind that left goosebumps behind as it danced over his too hot skin. Harry’s warm breath ghosted over him as he kissed up to Draco’s chest, over ribs that only just showed through his pale skin to his pink nipples. Closing his eyes Draco groaned as Harry’s mouth covered one and sucked on it and sent a jolt of pleasure through him. With his heart hammering in his chest Draco knew Harry could feel it against his lips and the way it skipped.

He gasped when a hand lightly brushed over his covered cock. Draco bit back a whine as Harry’s teased over his cock and moved his mouth to his other nipple, teeth scratching over the sensitive nub before sucking again. It was just like he had dreamed, only better because when he opened his eyes Harry was still there. Not just a figment of his imagination or a picture pulled from memory but Harry, who had paused in his worship of Draco’s chest to look at him wearing a smitten smile as he rubbed over Draco’s cock.

“Please,” Draco said again. He didn’t care if he was begging when his body was burning and his cock twitched with every soft touch. Harry nodded and resting on his free hand kissed Draco’s lips as his other hand flicked open the button of his trousers and pulled down the zip. Just that tiny bit of relief caused Draco to let out a deep groan of pleasure, a sound Harry made back as he slipped his hand into Draco’s boxers and wrapped his hand around his cock.

Breaking the kiss to take a deep breath Harry licked his lips and stroked Draco’s cock once. But his movement was restricted by Draco jeans and with a huff of annoyance Harry pulled away and let him go just long enough to tug his jeans and boxers lower. His cock now free Harry soon took it back in hand and began to stroke Draco with smooth even motions.

“Harry,” Draco cried out as Harry suddenly shifted back and the tip of his cock was surrounded by a hot wet mouth.

Draco without blinking at the sight before him sat up slightly and leaned on his elbows as he watched Harry suck his cock. With his green eyes locked with Draco’s Harry licked around the head as his hand continued to stroke the base. With the two different sensations pushing him closer to the edge and the object of his desires kneeling between his legs Draco was close to the edge very quickly.

In an effort to hold on a little longer he dropped back and squeezed his eyes shut. However without his sight every flick of Harrys tongue or suck felt stronger and gritting his teeth Draco tried to hold back the moans that were lodged in his throat and the need to come that was growing stronger by the second.

When Harry pressed his head down and swallowed half of his cock and gave it a long hard suck Draco gave up on having any resistant and didn’t even have time to call out a warning as he moaned and came.

Harry didn’t pull back but sealed his mouth around Draco’s cock, collecting the come in his mouth before swallowing it all. Blinking up at the white sky Draco shuddered at the after waves radiating from his cock as Harry finally pulled away and then scrabbled to sit up. A task made difficult by his uncooperative muscles that wanted to remain on the grass lost in lingering pleasure. However Draco had more important things to do and grasping Harry’s t shirt pulled him into a kiss. The taste of his come in Harry’s mouth was mildly unpleasant but he could ignore that as he set about making Harry feel just as good as he did.

Uncaring that his jeans were still down and his softening cock was still out he shifted onto his knees and reached for Harry’s trousers. As his lips moved against Harry’s and the stubble on their chins scratched against each other he felt Harry’s own arousal through the fabric of his jeans. Draco knew how uncomfortable he must be and quickly set out to undo them and push them out of the way.

“You don’t have to-,” Harry tried to say as he broke their kiss.

“Shut up,” Draco answered as he captured Harry’s lips again and wrapped his hand around Harry’s cock. He felt Harry gasp into his mouth at his touch and then he groaned when Draco began to stroke the hard flesh in a firm grip. Convinced Harry wasn’t about to say anything else he released Harry's mouth and instead kissed along his cheek to his ear, sucking the soft lobe into his mouth before biting down.

“Fuck” Harry hissed as his hands came up to rest on Draco’s shoulders, his fingers digging in a little but not enough to really hurt Draco.

“Not this time,” Draco purred into Harry’s ear before licking a stripe up Harry’s neck tasting the saltiness of the sweat on his skin. “Lie down.”

Harry didn’t argue and twisting his legs out from under him he dropped onto his back. Draco crawled closer and letting go of Harry’s cock wrapped his lips around the tip and gave it a small suck. Harry’s hips bucked upwards and Draco pushed down hard with his hands to keep them still as he lowered his head down.

Inch by inch Draco took more of Harry’s cock into his mouth until it hit the back of his throat and made him cough. A flash of concern crossed Harry’s face at the noise but Draco simply pulled a little bit back and continued to suck and lick the cock filling his mouth.

His confidence grew with each passing second as Harry let out deep groans and one of his hands settled in Draco’s hair. He didn’t grasp it or try and control Draco’s actions or speed but rather played with the soft locks. His blunt nails scratched over Draco’s scalp and brushed his fringe away so that Harry could peer into his eyes whenever his own eyes fluttered open.

Draco let one of his hands slip under Harry’s t shirt, tracing the defined muscles as they tensed and released with each bob of Draco’s head.

“Draco,” Harry moaned and Draco felt his abs tighten and took more of Harry’s cock in his mouth letting it hit the back of his throat. Harry gasped as he came and Draco felt his cock pulse in his mouth as it was flooded with warm bitter come. Quickly swallowing it Draco sat back and wiped the spit from his mouth with the back of his hand.

As he gave Harry a chance to catch his breath he keep running his hand over Harry’s stomach and then following the trail of hair up to the patch of hair in the middle of his chest. Harry eventually opened his eyes as Draco traced a fingertip around his dark nipple and a smile split his face.

“I think I must be dead because you are a bloody angel,” Harry mumbled. Draco smirked as he rolled his eyes at Harry’s sappy words even as his heart beat harder and something fluttered inside his stomach.

“A fallen angel maybe,” he joked back before turning away and fixing his clothes and then fallen back on the grass beside Harry.

“Is that your way of saying you fell for me?”

“I didn’t fall, I crashed hard and painfully into a pit full of sharp rocks, something I blame you for entirely. With your stupid tan and broad shoulders and six pack,” Draco muttered as he waved a hand in the air.

“I see,” Harry replied in a dower tone. Draco turned his head and looked at Harry who was frowning as he sorted out his own clothes, lips pressed into a line flatter than Draco’s heartbeat as it stopped for a second.

“Then of course you’re stupidly brave and kind, not to mention forgiving so I didn’t stand a chance against you,” Draco continued quietly as he felt himself blush and looked back up at the sky silently. He darted a look over at Harry as a hand was placed on his and linking fingers they lay in silence for a few minutes until their stomachs demanded food and they headed to the Great Hall for dinner.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 
> 
> Pansy: Draco are you ready to come back out and socialize with people?
> 
> Draco, hidding under his bed: *Demonic hissing*
> 
> Pansy: Understood have a great day.

A hand captured Draco’s as he walked down the corridor and pulled him into a shadowed alcove and Harry’s firm arms.

“Hello gorgeous,” Harry whispered before his lips pressed against Draco’s stealing his breath and making his knees weak. Even after a month of dating Draco still couldn’t believe it was real but he could feel Harry’s hand cupping his cheek while his other one rested on his lower back preventing a gap from forming between them.

When they finally broke for air Draco was forced to blink to clear the dots from his vision and grip the tops of Harry’s arms to keep himself upright.

“I could get used to your hellos,” Draco muttered fondly. Harry however was busy looking over Draco’s outfit choice and didn’t respond. He’d picked up a few more bits of muggle entire since their relationship had began, including the green t shirt he had stolen from Harry that was under his leather jacket.

“Where are you heading?” Harry asked as he tugged gently on the end of Draco’s Slytherin scarf draped around his neck.

“I’m off on an exciting and dangerous mission,” Draco said quietly, cupping his mouth like he was telling a secret.

“Really?”

“Oh yes,” Draco said with sarcasm dripping from his tone,” I am off to Hogsmeade to acquire exotic bird feathers and the pressed remains of tree corpses.”

At Harry’s frowned of confusion Draco rolled his eyes and stated plainly, “I’m going to get quills and parchment. I have three essays due, which I can’t even begin without something to write on and with.”

“Ah, I see,” Harry said with a smile,” A task full of peril. Would you like company just to be safe?”

Shaking his head Draco took Harry’s hand and pulled him into the corridor as he stepped backwards.

“Come along then hero, the sooner we go the sooner we can get back and you can continue to distract me from doing my homework.”

“Hey, I don’t distract you.”

“Yes you do, but that wasn’t a complaint. I quite enjoy your distractions,” Draco teased as he leant into Harry’s side and together they walked towards the main entrance and the path that led to the nearby wizard village. Draco hadn’t visited Hogsmeade since returning to Hogwarts but now his supplies were running out, as was his sweet supply which he hoped to restock from Honeydukes.

As they strolled slowly along the grounds in the increasingly bitter weather the few students they passed called out greetings to them both. The hushed insults and dark looks that Draco had received at the beginning of term had all but disappeared and it wasn’t entirely because of his new connection to Potter. Much more simply it had been because they all wanted to forget the war and had chosen forgiveness rather than to hold onto grudges. A sentiment he was more than happy to agree with as he looked forward to a much brighter future free of his dark past.

With the acceptance of his peers Draco had almost forgotten his part in the war, his mind too consumed with classes and Harry to dwell on his foolish mistakes.

“Death eater!”

Draco froze as the words reached him and his heart jumped into his throat in terror. The man before him was pointing his finger at Draco as he roared in anger attracting the attention of those around them. Moving away from Harry, Draco stepped back, his hands rising before him subconsciously as fear turned his blood to ice in his veins.

“He’s not,” Harry argued as he stepped protectively before Draco’s smaller frame.

“He’s a Malfoy, they’re all murderers. Evil little brat, he was probably torturing and killing kids at Hogwarts during the war.”

“Who does he think he is showing his face around here,” Madam Rosemary said as she stood in the doorway to the three broomsticks. Her arms crossed over her chest as she looked down her nose at Draco who had backed further away.

“Harry, let’s just go,” he urged. He didn’t want to cause trouble, didn’t want to be here anymore in a sea of judgmental and angry faces. Harry turned to glance back at him, his expression firm and his eyes burning with the same righteousness he’d had when he defeated Voldemort.

“Draco-,”

“Please, let’s go,” Draco interrupted before he let out a yelp of pain as a cutting hex hit his arm. He didn’t know who had fired it and it had done more damage to his jacket than him but he still felt the sting of sliced skin. His hand came up quickly to grasp his limb and he hissed as the pain flared at his tight grip.

Harry spun back to face the people gathering around them, his wand now drawn and pointed forward. That was too much for Draco and spinning on his heel he fled.

If anyone tried to hex him again they clearly missed but he wouldn’t have cared if they hadn’t. With his sight blurry from the tears running from his eyes and warm blood seeping through his fingers wrapped around his arm there was only one thing he cared about. He had to get away, from the villagers and Harry; if Draco left Harry wouldn’t have to protect him. It was because of Draco that Harry had aimed his wand at the people he had saved, the people who saw him as their hero.

It seemed that even when he wasn’t trying Draco caused trouble for Harry and messed up everything.

*************************

His first thought was to go to the common room but he couldn’t face anyone there, not yet. He didn’t even want to seek out Pansy but she found him regardless, her voice gentle as she pulled the cover back from his face.

“I knew this is where you would be. Harry’s worried sick by the way and has possibly lost his mind. He kept muttering about not on the map, whatever the fuck that means. When he said you must be in here I just knew what room you would have asked for.”

Draco’s frowned at her with eyes sore and puffy from crying before looking around them. The four poster bed was bigger than the one he had in his dorm, with sheer curtains in a pale blue. To the left was his dresser, a stack of chocolate frog cards on the top beside a picture of him and his parents taken before he started Hogwarts.

The comfort of his bedroom had calmed his panic and was the closest he had been able to achieve to his desire to go home. It was clear that whatever aspirations he’d had to move forward had all been for naught so why should he bother to remain at Hogwarts. The easy smiles of those around him as he had walked Hogwarts hallways had given him false hope that the world outside could be just as willing to forgive.

_ A false hope_, he thought as his chest ached and he touched the healed cut on his arm. Doing so also gave him a glimpse of the mark still inked into his skin and in disgust he dug his nails into the flesh and closed his eyes tightly.

Pansy managed to pry his hand away and he felt a touch of her magic as his arm was bandaged. Covering it up wouldn’t make it disappear, they both knew that, but it was the best she could do and he was grateful to her for doing that much.

“They called me a death eater, a murderer.”

“Yeah, well, they’re all bastards,” Pansy replied her tone cocky and confident as she brushed a hand over his hair. He pushed her hand away and rolling onto his side pulled the cover back over his face, hiding from the world but unable to escape the emotions building inside him.

He was angry, angry at his father and Voldemort and every adult that had pushed him along the wrong path and the ones that hadn’t stepped in to prevent it. He was also scared of spending the rest of his life under the weight of his mistakes, judged by his family and blood much like the muggleborns who had suffered at the hands of his family and him.

“Come on Draco, put on your best glare and flaunt your fabulousness for everyone to see.”

“No,” Draco hissed, “Just leave me the fuck alone.”

“If I do that then you’ll continue to mope in here forever, I don’t think so.”

“I mean it, fuck off Pansy.”

“Fine, have a great day,” Pansy snapped back and Draco felt the mattress shift as she stood up. Another wave of guilt washed over him while he listened to her footsteps and the slam of the door before he buried his head between his arms and curled into a ball of pain under his bedcover.

A sob slipped past his lips as fresh tears began to fall and he pressed the palm of his hands to his ears in a trivial attempt to block out the voice of his own self loathing that filled his head.

_Get rid of the door, get rid of the door, get rid of the door_, Draco thought to the room of requirement and hoped that it would grant his wish. Reality had come crashing down around him and had torn away all the good he had found. For that reason alone he wanted to stay here and cling to a dream of an impossible future and never have to step outside and face the real world again. A luxury he didn’t have as he heard the scuff of a shoe on the wooden floor boards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one chapter left to go and it'll be posted on thursday. Hope you are still enjoying this story and sorry for the little bit of angst here.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt
> 
> “Just leave”  
“I can’t”  
“Look, I don’t care if you’re sorry. I don’t want to,”  
“No, literally, I can’t leave. The door is locked.”
> 
> I want to give a shoutout to lydialovesdreaming for suggesting this prompt and also gift this fic to her for the continual support she has offered me. Thank you for being my motivation when I struggle to find my own.

Harry opened his mouth as Parkinson exited the room, slamming the door hard.

“Yes he’s in there,” she snapped before he could ask. Her narrowed eyes fixed on him, the brown pupils shining with the tears she was holding back. Harry had never seen Parkinson cry, hadn’t even considered the possibility.

“What’s going on?”

“He’s acting like a git, which I know means he’s feeling like complete shit because that wanker can not deal with his own emotions. He’s never been able to but at least he used to let me help, now he’s telling me to fuck off.”

“He’s probably just angry after being attacked and he didn’t mean to lash out at you,” Harry suggested feebly. He didn’t know Draco well enough yet to be confident in his own thoughts on what was going on with his boyfriend.

“Of course he’s angry, it’s the only thing he’s comfortable feeling but he’s not angry at them, he’s angry at himself. That self destructive idiot will tear himself to shreds and with it any chance he had of happiness. Do me a favour Potter, don’t let him do it. I need you to be stubborn, really stubborn, which shouldn’t be difficult for you and knock some sense into him,” Pansy paused and taking a deep breath blinked back the tears in her eyes, “Please,” she finished softly.

Harry nodded, not sure what he was expected to do but prepared to try anyway. Draco was upset and he would fix it because he loved him. Reaching out his hand he grabbed the door handle and pushed it open gently, the muffled sound of crying reaching his ears as he stepped through.

As he closed the door behind him it disappeared from view and left him standing inside a lavishly furnished bedroom. With only a quick glance around his eyes settled on the lumpy blanket on the bed, the thick fabric tucked tightly around what could only be a person and the source of the crying that was beginning to stop.

_ Oh Draco_, he thought as he stepped further into the room towards the bed with his hand already reaching out to comfort Draco. The cover flew back before he reached it and Draco sat up in the center with his face red and shiny with damp tear tracks.

“Draco,” Harry murmured as he sped up his steps with the intention of cocooning Draco in his arms.

“What the fuck are you doing here Potter, get out!” The snarled words stopped Harry in his tracks as he met the icy glare aimed at him in shock. Parkinson had said Draco was angry but he looked and sounded furious. The hatred that Draco had managed to put into his last name was something he hadn’t experienced since sixth year and caused his heart to lurch in his chest.

“What do you mean what am I doing here? I’m here because I’m worried about you. You were just attacked Draco and then you ran off and I couldn’t find you anywhere-.”

“Did it not occur to your primitive little mind that I might not what to be found.”

There was something almost cruel in Draco’s tone and as he turned his head away with a snort of contempt Harry felt his own temper rise.

“And how was I supposed to know that. All I wanted to do was make sure you were alright but I guess that was the wrong thing to do.”

“That must be a new experience for you. The golden boy doing something wrong, quick call the press. I know your hero complex clouds your ability to form a thought but please try. Now I believe I told you to get out!”

Harry forced a breath out through his nose and crossed his arms over his chest while he planted his feet.

“I’d like to see you make me. I’m not going anywhere until you talk to me and explain why you’re being a little shit.”

Harry watched as Draco climbed down from the bed, his footsteps echoing as he stomped towards Harry and sneered up at him.

“Didn’t you get the memo Potter, I’m evil, I’m a murderer, I’m a fucking death eater so there is your fucking reason.”

Harry’s anger bled away as he looked at Draco’s expression, his scowl failing to hide the tremble of his lip or the sheen of tears in his eyes.

“You’re none of those things, they were wrong Draco.”

“Are you sure about that?” Draco asked as he stretched out his left arm and ripped off the bandage wrapped around it. Harry wasn’t shocked to see the faded dark mark but his eyes widened at the criss cross of scars over it and the fresh crescent moon cuts in the flesh.

“I’m sorry Draco.”

Relaxing his stance more he reached out for Draco who pulled back and spun away from him.

“Just leave,” Draco said in a hushed voice as if he was having trouble speaking.

“I can’t,” Harry said back just as quietly as he placed a hand on Draco’s shoulder that was shrugged away.

“Look, I don’t care if you’re sorry. I don’t want to-.”

“No, literally, I can’t leave. The door is gone.”

Draco turned back and stared past Harry who was waving his arm at the bare wall behind him. A flash of panic appeared on Draco’s face before he closed his eyes and Harry could just hear him muttering under his breath.

“Bring back the door, bring back the door.”

However the wall remained bare and sending up a silent thank you to the room for keeping them in here Harry walked over to the bed. The mattress sank as he sat down on it, and with Draco watching him Harry patted the space beside him.

“You might not want to talk but it seems you don’t have much choice.”

In true contrariness Draco pressed his lips together and turned his back on Harry once more. Full of frustration Harry raked his hand through his hair and let out a sigh.

“Fine then I’ll start. If the fact you have a dark mark was supposed to be a secret then I’m sorry to say I already knew about it but that doesn’t mean those idiots were right in calling you a death eater.”

“Aren’t they?” Draco asked without turning around and Harry wished he could see his face. He wanted Draco to see the honestly of what he was saying.

“No they aren’t, you were a kid Draco. You’re not evil and you never killed anyone which is something I can’t claim. What right do they have to judge you when most of them never had to stand before him?”

Draco head shifted as he peered over his shoulder at Harry, “Regardless I made my choices and even you have to agree they weren’t good ones.”

“Maybe but they were the best you had. Death isn’t a choice and certainly not one I would recommend to anyone.”

“But you still took it,” Draco huffed out as he turned. His arms wrapped around his chest only made him look smaller and the redness of his eyes made him look too old for a teenager.

“It was the only way to stop him,” Harry shrugged as he leaned back on his hands and gazed around the room.

“You really are selfless, or stupid,” Draco stated teasingly and Harry was pleased to hear at least a touch of amusement in his tone. “Why are you here Harry? What are you doing with someone like me?”

It was a question Harry hadn’t been expecting and he whipped his head back towards Draco as his mouth fell open.

“Maybe I’m not the stupid one here. Draco I’m here and with you because I love you,” he finally managed to say after taking a second to think.

“Please, you barely know me, and besides that, I will ruin your life. You saw how they reacted to me; do you think that will stop just because we’re dating? It will only get worse. Everyone will turn against you because of me and then what will happen to their hero. I’m not worth throwing your future away for; I don’t even know if I have a future myself.”

A pang of fear shot through Harry hearing that and it must have shown on his face as he stared at the scarred slices on Draco’s arm.

“I didn’t mean like that but who is going to hire a death eater. I’m trying my best in all my classes but does it even matter what NEWT’s I get. My father is in prison, my mother is a washed out version of who she used to be and I’m a fuck up that always makes the wrong decisions. I shouldn’t have flirted back with you, I shouldn’t have agreed to a relationship with you and I shouldn’t have come back to Hogwarts.”

Harry shook his head as he stood up and in a few large strides reached Draco and finally embraced him. As Draco struggled to get away Harry only held on tighter until he eventually gave up and his hands grasped onto the back of Harry’s jumper as he buried his face into Harry’s chest and gasped out a sob.

“None of those decisions were wrong Draco, not from where I’m standing,” Harry sighed as he ran a soothing hand up and down Draco’s back. “Maybe I don’t know everything about you yet but I know enough. I know you want to do better and be better than you were. I know you’re driven to succeed despite the odds stacked against you and I know I love you. I am not throwing away my future by being with you but choosing the future I want. I am willing to fight for this Draco, for you but you have to be on my side this time.”

A minute passed in silence before Draco lifted his head and locked eyes with Harry. The blue fleck in the grey pupils looked almost like a spark of hope.

“Forget what they said and what could be and tell me what do you want to do? Do you want us to break up? Do you want to give up on your education? Do you want to go home?”

Draco’s eyes lowered and he bit his lip as he considered Harry’s questions. Harry gave him that time while he hoped that Draco’s answers wouldn’t cause his heart to break.

“No, I don’t want any of those things. I want to stay and pass my exams with the best scores and I want you to kiss me, over and over again and forever.”

It was difficult for Harry to stop smiling and carry out Draco’s wish but he managed to pepper Draco’s lips with small kisses. His smile eventually faded completely as Draco jumped into his arms and with his legs wrapped around Harry’s waist proceeded to deepen the kiss until Harry, worried that he would pass out, reluctantly broke the kiss.

Harry turned his head at the shimmer of magic in the corner of his vision and there on the wall was once more a door.

“Come on, we better go before we get locked in again,” Harry said as he lowered Draco back to the ground.

“So we go forward together?” asked Harry holding out his hand, wanting just a little more reassurance.

“Yes Harry, side by side,” Draco replied as with a somewhat nervous smile he took Harry’s hand and with the other pulled the door open prepared to face the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this fic is finished and it might be a while before I post anything new but I promise I'm working on a few different things. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this story.


End file.
